L'impossible Monsieur Malfoy
by sasha krum
Summary: Défi d'Ivrian : Ginny va t elle tenir le choc face à son patron cruel et exigeant ? Lucius finira t il sa vie seul et aigri ? Le feu et la glace finiront ils par s'unir ?
1. Prologue

L'insupportable Monsieur Malfoy  
  
Préambule  
  
En réponse au courageux, et néanmoins passionnant, défi d'Ivrian je vous l'introduction d'une histoire au couple peu exploité en Français. Bonne (mais hélas courte) lecture.  
  
Un hurlement glacé envahit le salon des assistantes du département des relations internationales magiques. La voix froide et inhumaine faisait toujours frissonner les secrétaires de terreur. Miss Rose, nouvellement attachée au service du directeur de département était sa quinzième secrétaire en douze ans. Elle n'était là que depuis six mois et déjà, quand elle le voyait, ses yeux rougissaient des larmes que son « patron » faisait incontrôlablement surgir de ses yeux d'un bleu délavé.  
  
Lâchement, ses collègues l'abandonnèrent à son triste sort et fuirent vers le salon où elles pouvaient exercer leurs langues de vipères aussi acérées que le verbe du directeur à l'encontre de la pauvre fille. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un courant d'air et l'homme en sortit, un dossier dans la main et le visage rouge de colère.  
  
Miss Rose ! Hurla Lucius Malfoy dans l'oreille de la pauvre Ludivine, pâle de terreur. Il me semble qu'un rapport doit être composé de fiches récapitulatives ainsi de d'exposés des sujets d'études puis des réponses aux questions que l'on l'honneur de me poser ! Est-ce exact ?  
  
Oui, Monsieur. Balbutia la jeune femme terrorisée.  
  
Voyez vous dans ce dossier quelque chose que puisse ressembler de près ou de loin à une fiche récapitulative ? Lui demanda t il en jetant le dit dossier sur le bureau de son assistante.  
  
Non monsieur.  
  
Très bien. Cela fait deux fois que je vous reprends pour la même erreur ! Vous êtes renvoyée Mademoiselle ! Dit il sur un ton calme. Beaucoup trop calme pour que ce ne soit pas faux.  
  
La pauvre petite sortit du département en gémissant sa peine et sa colère, les yeux noyés de larmes brûlantes. Lucius rageait. Depuis dix huit mois, Narcissa avait été emportée par la faucheuse d'un mal que personne n'avait pu guérir et que les médicomages appelaient mélancolie. Elle s'était jetée de la tour du Manoir un matin d'hiver glacé. Des larmes gelées figeaient son visage désespéré quand il l'avait retrouvée à six heures du matin, en sortant pour faire sa promenade avant le travail.  
  
Depuis, les assistantes subissaient son désespoir et sa rage. Mais il savait que le directeur du personnel lui en enverrait une autre dans l'heure. Il ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à ce que ce soit elle précisément. Quand Lucius ouvrit la porte de son bureau, son visage se figea de détresse. De toutes les filles que comptait le monde magique, pourquoi avait il fallut qu'on lui envoie la seule femelle célibataire du clan Weasley ? Rageur, il claqua la porte au nez de Virginia, qui poussa un soupir. La cohabitation s'annonçait difficile. 


	2. Relations tendues

L'impossible Monsieur Malfoy, Chapitre 2 : Relations tendues.

- Tu as quoi ? Hurla Ron dans le nuage vert que constituait le feu magique.

- J'ai accepté le poste d'assistante du directeur des relations internationales magiques, répéta la jeune femme pour la troisième fois. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! De plus, cela fait bien six mois que je travaille avec lui.

- Ginny !

- Ron, coupa la petite sœur, c'est un travail honnête et bien payé, je ne vois pas ce qui te choque là dedans ! En tout cas moi, je ne suis pas obligée de prendre quelques dizaines de cognards dans la figure pour gagner ma vie, vu que j'ai satisfait à mes ASPICS !

- Virginia ! Je…

- Bon je dois y aller Ron, embrasse maman pour moi et trouve toi une femme, ça t'évitera de me surveiller constamment. Lâcha la jeune femme contrariée.

Ginny laissa son frère ruminer sa colère et repartit dans sa chambre enfiler le sous col noir, qu'elle portait constamment en souvenir de Harry, et la veste de son tailleur vert émeraude. Enfin, une fois prête, elle rajusta son rouge à lèvres rose brillant et son chignon d'où aucun cheveu ne dépassait et enfila ses chaussures. Le bruit caractéristique d'une présence dans la cheminée la fit sursauter et les dossiers qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger dans son cartable s'éparpillèrent sur le carrelage.

Encore lui. Il avait cette fâcheuse habitude de s'inviter à toute heure du jour où de la nuit, pour lui hurler dessus à propos de ses dossiers, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre.

- Consternant ! Lâcha une voix froide comme la glace.

- Monsieur ! Dit Ginny en reprenant son souffle.

- Je vois pourquoi vous ne savez rendre que d'immondes torchons en lieu et place de dossiers parfaitement organisés mademoiselle Weasley. Dit Lucius avec un sourire narquois vissé au coin des lèvres. Pouvait on attendre mieux de quelqu'un comme vous ?

- Vous aviez besoin de moi ? Demanda Ginny sur le ton le plus adorablement gentil qu'elle pu composer.

- Je ne retrouve pas le dossier Durmstrang. Il me semblait qu'il devait être sur mon bureau hier, conformément à ma requête.

- Il y est monsieur, où plus exactement sur la petite table adjointe à ce dernier, sur la deuxième pile et dans une chemise rouge, comme vous l'avez exigé lundi matin. Répondit elle avec un sourire charmant et poli.

- J'arrive dans quelques minutes je m'apprêtait à partir, ajouta t elle sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot.

Lucius grommela et quitta la cheminée. Ginny, dans un geste rageur, jeta son cartable au sol et en déchira le cuir pourtant épais. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Trois moi déjà et elle commençait à craquer. Il était affreux instable coléreux… _et horriblement mignon malgré son âge_ ajouta malicieusement la conscience de ses hormones. Elle grogna en secouant la tête afin d'oublier ses obsessions du moment, à savoir qu'elle était désespérément en manque d'un homme dans sa vie.

Résolue à oublier les caprices de son cerveau tortueux, elle arrangea son cartable d'un _« reparo »_ impatient et s'engouffra dans sa cheminée pour se rendre dans son bureau, au ministère de la magie. Elle longea un couloir, prit l'ascenseur et récita durant tout le trajet le mantra qu'elle répétait inlassablement durant ses trop longues et trop exigeantes journées de travail : _« ignore le, il n'existe pas »_. Cette petite phrase magique était sensée l'aider à ne pas craquer devant les pressions de l'insupportable patron qui lui fournissait malgré tout travail et salaire confortable, mais quelques fois elle se prenait à rêver de l'étrangler où de l'assommer à coup de dossiers juridiques ou de communication.

Il était tout simplement horripilant. Depuis trois mois que Ginny travaillait avec lui, il ne cessait de la brimer, l'apostropher et la déranger à tout moment. Evidement, dès le départ il avait été clair sur « l'absolue disponibilit » qu'il exigeait d'elle. Mais celle-ci était telle qu'en quelques mois à peine il avait réduit à néant toute tentative de vie privée.

Aujourd'hui sera meilleur, soupira t elle silencieusement en sortant de l'ascenseur. Une escadrille de notes sortit en même temps qu'elle et fila droit dans la direction de son bureau. Quand elle y pénétra, après avoir bien sûr salué de la tête les langues de vipères qui lui servaient de collègues, Lucius attendait déjà son apparition avec plus que de l'impatience.

- Weasley ! Cracha t il. Deux minutes et trente trois secondes de retard ! Peut on savoir ce qui vous a retenue aussi longuement ? Négligeriez vous votre travail au point de vous offrir le luxe d'arriver après l'heure ? Un ongle cassé à réparer peut être ?

Ginny ignora la remontrance injustifiée et posa son cartable sur son bureau. Elle ouvrit le meuble bas à ses côtés et attrapa le plateau sur lequel attendaient tous les matins théière et tasse de porcelaine. Elle chauffa le liquide à la température idéale, y trempa une boule à thé où reposait le meilleur Darjeeling que comptait la Grande Bretagne, vérifia que le dossier « France – Irlande » était complet et entra dans le bureau de Lucius avec son plateau chargé et son dossier sous le bras.

- Monsieur, votre thé est prêt et je vous recommande de parcourir la page vingt-trois du dossier avant votre rendez vous de dix heures avec monsieur O'Connelly et madame François.

Elle dit cela posément, reflétant l'assistante maîtrisée et compétente qu'elle se savait être, et gratifia Lucius d'un sourire chaleureux. Sans attendre de réponse, elle savait qu'il ne parlait jamais sans avoir de reproche à faire, elle s'avança vers le cadre de la porte, attrapa la poignée et se retourna vers lui en lançant :

- Si monsieur a besoin de moi, je suis dans mon bureau. Bonne journée.

Elle referma derrière elle et quitta le visage joyeux et heureux de travailler qu'elle arborait devant lui pour une mine plus triste. Petit à petit il muait sa détermination en insondable ras-le-bol. Elle le supportait de moins en moins.

Lucius bouillonnait. Comment peut on être aussi naïvement heureux quand on occupe une si basse place dans l'échelle sociale ? Virginia Weasley était tout simplement agaçante, non elle était plus que cela. Il savait que la demoiselle une fois ancrée à ce poste, rien de ne l'en ferait partir. Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Bien sûr, la solution de la licencier était plus simple, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait deux raisons à cela, la première était que Richard Donnell, le nouveau ministre, refusait tout bonnement qu'il remercie une secrétaire de plus la deuxième consistait à s'offrir le luxe de la pousser à partir en la menant aux limites de ce qu'elle pourrait supporter.

Mais la garce était résistante. Matin après matin, elle arborait ce sourire professionnel d'assistante parfaite et compétente. Jour après jour il la voyait, dans ses tailleurs bon marché qu'elle rendait impeccable par l'ajout d'un accessoire de goût ou par une coiffure travaillée. Il la détestait. Pire encore, il la haïssait. Il détestait sa classe sociale, sa manière d'être à l'aise dans tous les milieux, son aptitude à se rendre indispensable aux yeux des autres et à ses yeux aussi. Peut être était ce là ce qu'il haïssait le plus finalement, il avait besoin d'elle, d'une Weasley.

Lui, Lucius Malfoy cinquième du nom, descendant de la plus riche et plus ancienne famille noble de sorciers au sang pur avait besoin d'une Weasley, dernière femelle en date d'une famille écœurante de gentillesse et de compassion, amoureuse des causes perdues et capable de monter au créneau pour défendre les sang-de-bourbe et les moldus. Horreur absolue.

- Lucius ressaisis toi, nom de nom. Cette garce de Weasley ne va pas monopoliser toute ton attention.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées de son esprit et ouvrit le dossier de coopération scolaire de premier niveau entre la France et l'Irlande et s'attaqua à l'accord proprement dit. Comme d'habitude, le dossier était parfait, tout était clair et concis et son plan de négociation avait été étudié au mieux. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre l'arrivé des ses invité et il se renversa dans son fauteuil les doigts joints, les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil de cuir et laissa son regard vagabonder à travers la fenêtre voilée sur le bureau de son assistante personnelle.

Il voyait ses mains fines noter à toutes vitesse des réponses aux nuées de notes qui lui parvenait. Elle classait ses dossiers, rangeait quelques plumes qui traînaient et passait adorablement sa main derrière son oreille pour y coincer une très récalcitrante mèche de cheveux. Merlin, qu'elle était désirable.

Il ouvrit le dossier de nouveau, à la page vingt trois, et attrapa délicatement l'anse de sa tasse de thé. Il était divin, comme d'habitude, mais jamais il n'aurait avoué que qui que ce soit puisse faire quelque chose correctement. Quelque fois, il souhaitait faire un ou deux compliments, mais à quoi bon ? Personne n'était digne de les recevoir. Quoi que concernant Virginia…

Non, surtout concernant Virginia les compliments n'étaient pas de mise. S'abaisser à être gentil ou agréable face à une Weasley ? Et pourquoi pas visiter la tombe de Potter pendant qu'on y était ? C'était tout bonnement abject autant que ridicule.Il partit d'un rire silencieux. Une note percuta sa porte vitrée dans un petit bruit et tomba au sol.

Elle se leva, sa chemise de coton fin légèrement transparente dansait joliment sur sa poitrine généreuse. Il frissonna. Comment pouvait elle être aussi belle et bien faite ? Rageur de se laisser aller à la désirer, il se leva. Il laissa tomber deux gouttes de thé sur son rapport et froissa un coin de la feuille de vélin. Il se composa l'air le plus furieux qu'il savait utiliser et sortit de son bureau tel un diable de sa boîte.

Diable, c'était un mauvais calcul. Quand il voulu sortir, il la trouva baissée à terre en train de ramasser la petite note indisciplinée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui en souriant, son visage tout près de lui, juste à portée de … Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et lui tendit les papiers. Elle se releva, ses mignons petits tétons nus sous son sous vêtement et audacieusement dressés devant lui, cherchant la conquête. Un flash traversa son esprit et il se vit basculant sa secrétaire sur le bureau pour satisfaire ses plus primaires besoins.

- Monsieur ? Demanda t elle d'un air surpris devant ses yeux lointains.

- Deux majestueux torchons Weasley ! Hurla t il en se reprenant. Je veux ces deux documents propres et présentables dans moins de cinq minutes, est-ce clair ?

- Très bien. Dit elle doucement en prenant les papiers. Ils seront sur votre bureau à l'heure dite. Vos invités sont en route. Peut être voudriez vous les accueillir ?

- Bien évidement. Dit il d'un ton narquois. Vous croyez vous suffisamment importante pour le faire vous-même peut être ?

- Non, monsieur. Je prépare du thé pour trois ?

- Oui, et qu'il soit meilleur que la passable tisane de ce matin ! Lança t il en empoignant la porte d'entrée du département.

Il pria pour trouver sur son chemin un cabinet de toilette dans lequel il pourrait tout simplement s'asperger d'eau glacée, histoire de calmer les ardeurs brûlantes de phantasmes qu'il refusait d'assumer.

Ginny entendit ses collègues de bureau glousser. Ces vipères l'exaspéraient tout autant que son nouveau patron. Cela dit, entre elles et lui, c'était sûrement lui qui l'agaçait le plus. Elle avait beau savoir qui il était, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment il ne pouvait pas voir les efforts désespérés qu'elle faisait pour être à la hauteur de son devoir d'assistante.

Et ces horribles demoiselles, toutes vieilles filles et toutes acariâtres, qu'elle avait sous ses ordres et qui ne faisaient strictement rien pour l'aider. Elle se surprit à vouloir partir. Quitter son poste et trouver un autre métier, ou un autre endroit ou travailler. La fondation Potter peut être ? Oui, ce serait pas mal de s'occuper de l'administration de l'orphelinat que Luna avait créé en souvenir de son petit ami. Elle ravala ses larmes et se reprit un peu.

- Donne toi encore trois mois. Si ça ne va pas mieux, tu partiras.

Elle posa ses doigts au bord de son nez, serra très fort pour se calmer puis respira un grand coup. Elle nettoya la première feuille et défroissa l'autre d'un coup de baguette magique et débarrassa le bureau de Lucius. Elle prépara le thé et les trois dossiers et ouvrit la salle de réunion. Elle changea la perspective de la fenêtre magique pour un paysage verdoyant éclairé d'un soleil de printemps et activa d'un geste l'ambificateur, qui diffuserait odeurs et bruits légers de campagne, tous propices à une négociation courtoise.

Sur la table, elle déposa les trois dossiers et le service à thé, et disposa la plume qu'elle destinait à la prise de notes discrètes sur le petit buffet à côté de l'entrée. Cette plume notait l'essentiel des réunions sans que sa participation ne soit nécessaire, il suffisait qu'elle laisse suffisamment de parchemin et qu'elle l'enchante pour qu'il passe au verso puis au feuillet suivant sans qu'elle intervienne.

Sa préparation terminée, elle retourna dans son bureau et le reste de la journée passa très vite. Elle quitta son travail à dix huit heures pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé son service auprès de Malfoy senior, et rentra chez elle. Pour une fois, elle s'accorderait le droit de sortir un peu, et pourquoi pas de voir son amie Luna.

Une fois chez elle, elle ôta ses vêtements et déambula dans son studio vêtue simplement de la combinaison qu'elle portait sous son tailleur. Elle fit couler un bain chaud et alluma des bougies parfumées dans sa salle de bain. Elle griffonna une invitation pour Luna, l'attacha à la patte de Sirius, sa chouette harfang et exigea d'elle qu'elle ramène une réponse immédiate.

Elle alluma sa cheminée pour prévenir de la fraîcheur que sa fenêtre ouverte ne manquerai pas de faire entrer, et prit son bain. Un casque sur les oreilles et un gant d'eau de mauve et d'œillets placé sur les yeux, elle profitait agréablement de son bain depuis une bonne demi heure quand une voix glacée la ramena à la réalité.

- Qui vous a autorisée à quitter votre travail ? Demanda Lucius Malfoy debout dans sa salle de bains.

- Qui vous a autorisé à entrer ? Répondit elle furieuse en arrachant à ses doigts la serviette qu'il lui tendait le dos tourné.

- Moi-même. Dit il simplement.

- Moi également ! Répondit elle d'un ton sec.

- Je ne vous… commencèrent ils en même temps.

- Permets pas d'entrer chez moi sans mon autorisation ! finit Ginny.

- Et moi de quitter votre travail sans que je vous y convie. Siffla t il d'une voix mauvaise.

- Dehors ! Hurla t elle. Vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence de me laisser m'habiller convenablement !

- Parlez moi sur un autre ton ! Cria t il à la porte qui se fermait sur son nez.

Décidément, jamais elle n'aurait la paix !

Brutalement, une autre réalité pas si désagréable que ça attira son esprit, il était venu chez elle et l'avait observée dans son bain. Cette idée fit germer des pensées de toute autre sorte que la rancœur dans son esprit de femme célibataire. Lucius Malfoy cinquième du nom, le plus beau et riche parti du monde sorcier britannique était venue la voir, elle.

De son souvenir, il n'avait jamais approché d'aussi près une autre femme que feu la sienne. Un sourire diabolique s'afficha sur son visage, et le démon hormonal prénommé Virginia sortit de sa salle de bain, encore ruisselante d'eau, vêtue en tout et pour tout de la petite combinaison de satin ivoire qu'elle portait constamment sous ses tailleurs et qui collait à sa peau mouillée. Elle posa son avant bras le long du cadre de la porte, posa sa main gauche sur sa hanche et afficha un sourire plus provocateur que professionnel. Comme il lui tournait le dos, elle lui lança d'une voix légèrement langoureuse :

- Que puis je faire pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy ?

A suivre …

Pour répondre aux reviews

Un grand merci à Lysandra, Alisa Admas, Mina Black, Sohaya, Lady, Ela S Arkel (coucou spécial à ma muse), Sarah Levana et Angelina Delacour.

C'est super agréable de voir ses efforts récompensés. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire encore plus…

Ela je t'en prie, ne torture pas ton Sevychou avec les problèmes hormonaux de Lucius chéri, il a certainement d'autres chats à fouetter (comment, n'est ce pas des menottes que je vois à ses poignets ???).


	3. Retour en arrière

L'impossible monsieur Malfoy, chapitre 3 : Retour en arrière

La garce avait osé quitter son travail sans prévenir. Et à l'heure prévue de fin du travail en plus ! C'était Rosamonde qui le lui avait rapporté judicieusement quand elle avait remarqué qu'il cherchait son employée au moment de partir. Furieux il avait voyagé par cheminée jusqu'à son petit studio. Il en connaissait l'adresse pour avoir utilisée plusieurs fois. Il avait vite remarqué que la petitesse de l'appartement ne laissait que peu de possibilités quand à son éventuelle position géographique. Et puis le doux bruit de l'eau avait certifié ses doutes, Virginia Weasley prenait un bain.

Furieux contre elle, il avait franchit le seule de la minuscule salle de bain et avait alors remarqué que la demoiselle à la peau de nacre était nue dans son bain.

- Evidement qu'elle l'est, l'avait morigéné sa conscience, tu t'habilles pour prendre un bain, toi ?

Pour reprendre son sang froid, il s'était tourné et l'avait apostrophée, jubilant par avance de la réaction à laquelle il pensait devoir faire face. Elle l'avait surpris. Contrairement à l'attitude de vierge prude ternie dans sa pudeur, elle avait adopté une attitude agressive. « Un chat dont on aurait violé le territoire » pensa t il immédiatement.

Elle le jeta de la salle de bain comme un malpropre, comment osait elle, et il tenta de calmer les visions furtives de son corps désirable que son cerveau ramenait à ses souvenirs. Des flashes insoutenables de beauté et de charme. Et il s'imposait une rigoureuse abstinence depuis tant de temps. Il n'avait jamais aussi fidèle à sa femme que depuis qu'elle était morte. Non pas qu'il ait multiplié les conquêtes, mais la frigidité maladive de Narcissa ne le comblait plus depuis la naissance de leur fils, alors par deux fois, il avait « faut » comme elle le lui avait reproché.

Mais tout ce qu'il demandait à cette époque c'était justement de la tenir dans ses bras, de l'honorer comme toute femme se doit de l'être. Mais Draco… L'intolérable prétexte avait été posé dès les premières nuits du gamin. Oh bien sûr il aimait son fils. Mais toute sa vie, il porterait sur ses épaules de gosse le lourd et silencieux reproche de son père, « si tu n'étais pas né…. ».

Elle, provocante, ramenait à la vie un désir mort de nombreuses années auparavant. La garce osait être aussi belle et désirable qu'intelligente. Il ne pouvait, ne devait pas craquer. Pas de relation avec une Weasley, quand bien même elle était sorcière de pure lignée.

Il en était précisément à cette réflexion qui le décida à quitter l'appartement quand il l'entendit, Merlin cette voix, jamais elle ne lui parlait comme ça dans la journée.

- Que puis je faire pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy ?

Il se retourna, les mâchoires serrées pour jouer une fois de plus le rôle de la fureur qu'il connaissait si bien. Il pensa à tout ce que son père, Arthur Weasley représentait, il pensait à Potter, à Rogue, à tout ce que pouvait être détestable à ce moment précis mais rien n'y fit.

Il glissa son regard le long de ce corps presque parfait, à la poitrine charnue, cette posture aguicheuse sans être purement provocante, cette peau humide, sur laquelle les dernière gouttes parfumée de son bain glissaient en laissant des traces de frissons non contenus.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, jusqu'au sang. Le goût acre et métallique envahit sa bouche, il déglutit. Un coup de fouet ébranla son intellect au moment où son propre fluide vital franchissait sa gorge.

- Je sais où trouver des jeunes femmes de peu de vertu Weasley. Siffla t il pour dissimuler son trouble.

- Lucius Malfoy senior contraint de payer une femme pour passer une agréable soirée ! Dit elle sur un ton sarcastique. Qu'elle nouvelle ! Sont ils au courant à la Gazette ?

- Weasley je ne vous… Commença t il.

- Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose qu'on n'apprend pas dans votre monde monsieur Weasley ! Siffla t elle en approchant l'index rageusement tendu vers lui. Les adversaires les plus farouches sont aussi ceux que l'on n'attend pas !

- Vos sarcasmes déplacés ne me touchent pas ! De plus vous ici chez moi, par la même je vous demanderai de respecter l'hôte qui a eut la correction de ne pas jeter dehors son patron dépourvu de savoir vivre. Elle agitait son doigt sous le nez de Lucius.

- Alors vous êtes venu ici pour le travail ou pour continuer votre travail de sape et d'humiliation ?

- Weasley, je n'admets pas que vous me parliez sur ce ton !

- Grande nouvelle ! s'exclama t elle en levant les bras au ciel. Et peut on savoir comment vous comptez vous venger ? Non ? Rien ?

- Weasley, vous n'êtes qu'une petite garce effrontée ! Lâcha t il prit au dépourvu par tant de colère.

- Jamais vous entendez ? Jamais, hurla t elle, je ne laisserai un ancien mangemort m'insulter dans ma maison ! Sortez ! Sortez d'ici.

- Weasley, je veux….

- Rien du tout ! Sortez d'ici maintenant, c'est clair ? Elle empoigna sa baguette qui traînait sur une console près d'elle.

- Sortez avant que je n'use de ceci. Dit elle plus calmement.

Il ne demanda pas son reste et transplana. Une fois que le bruit se fut dissipé, elle glissa le long du mur sur lequel elle s'était appuyée et pleura à chaudes larmes. Demain, puis les autres jours, se serait invivable d'aller travailler. Elle venait tout simplement de se ridiculiser devant son directeur, et ce dans les plus grandes lignes.

Lucius bouillait de rage, comment avait elle pu oser bafouer sa dignité en ce présentant devant lui alors qu'elle ne portait pratiquement rien. Inadmissible ! Elle avait agi comme si lui, Lucius Malfoy était un homme à femmes. Comme si il suffisait de poser vulgairement devant lui pour le mettre dans son lit. Mais la petite garce ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Demain, oui demain, il se vengerait. Il l'humilierait plus encore que ces six derniers mois, plus encore qu'il ne l'avait fait quand il était au service du Lord noir.

Il tournait en rond depuis un temps qu'il ne su pas définir lorsque son fils, ivre mort une fois de plus, rentra avec fracas. Déjà excédé, l'arrivée de son fils ivre mort dans SA maison, pour la troisième fois cette semaine fini de tirer sur la nervosité de Lucius. Cette fois, la corde déjà ténue de sa patience se brisa. Fou furieux, il quitta le salon et administra à son fils une gifle magistrale qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui.

- Je t'avais prévenu, lui dit il. Je ne veux pas de toi chez moi dans cet état ! Quand vas-tu te décider à te faire soigner ?

- Je… Je… Balbutia Draco Malfoy.

- Père ! Réussit il à articuler.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'il n'y a que toi qui souffres ? Tonna t il.

- Père, je vous en prie. Il tenta de s'approcher de son père, chancela et se raccrocha au bras de son père.

- Ne me touche pas ! Lui répondit Lucius en se dégageant d'un geste brutal.

- Pourquoi, par Merlin, suis obligé de subir tout ça ? S'indigna t il dans le silence de son manoir.

- Drake, ce soir c'est le soir de trop. Siffla t il. Tu pars à Sainte Mangouste sur le champ.

Il se retourna, entra dans le salon, jeta rageusement la poudre verte dans l'âtre et tonna l'adresse du service d'urgences de l'hôpital des sorciers de Londres. En quelques minutes, Draco était rendu inconscient, attaché à un brancard et transporté aux urgences. Lucius, soulagé, signa la décharge attestant l'incapacité temporaire de son fils à assumer ses responsabilités d'adulte. Le Manoir, pour la première fois en … , pour la première fois à sa connaissance en fait, était vide. Vraiment vide. Alors, Lucius laissa libre cours à tout ce que son cœur contenait de regret, d'amertume et de colère depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre l'incidence de ses actes et de ceux des autres sur la vie.

Lent, maîtrisé, implacable de détermination, il entra dans la bibliothèque et décrocha un à un l'ensemble des tableaux de sa famille présent dans la pièce. Il ignora les objections et les invectives et méticuleusement, ôta de leur cadre les toiles et les arracha de leur châssis. Il les roula méticuleusement et les monta religieusement. Ensuite il sortit une immense photographie qu'il colla sur les montant de bois ainsi libérés et entoura le tout du cadre le plus beau et le plus adapté. L'ironie voulu que ce soit celui de sa mère, celle là même qui avait refusé de se rendre à la cérémonie de mariage qui devait rendre son fils heureux, qui ornait à présent la seule photo que Lucius ait de son bonheur. Narcissa Black dans une robe de mariage blanche digne de la famille royale, tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs blanches à la beauté éclatante. Des tulipes, ses fleurs préférées. Lucius portait un habit noir d'une rigueur affligeante. Rien ne lissait présager que le couple, éclatant de bonheur et de plénitude sur cette photo de mariage, se briserait avec la venue d'un petit bout de chou d'à peine quelques livres.

Lucius, satisfait, se dirigea vers le meuble dans lequel il cachait ses alcools fins, et se servit un plein verre d'un cognac français de qualité supérieure. Il se planta devant la photo et croisa les bras, le verre au bout de la main gauche. Il regardait le feu brûler dans la cheminée quand une étincelle cuivrée attira son regard. Il la regarda presque une minute avant de s'en saisit. L'étincelle impertinente se matérialisa en un long et très fin filament. Il tira encore et libéra de l'emprise du tissu de son veston un cheveu cuivré de Virginia Weasley.

Quelque chose comme un sourd et lointain sentiment s'éveilla en lui à l'évocation de la jeune femme. Quelque chose comme un prédateur sauvage qui remontait de loin en lui. Une vague de chaleur glissa jusqu'à une partie très intime de son anatomie, et Lucius finit d'un trait son verre de liqueur. Il s'effondra dans le vieux canapé et ferma les yeux en gémissant. Une violente et sournoise migraine battait à présent ses tempes. L'instinct animal qui avait ranimé ses sens s'endormi de nouveau et il se leva. Ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter des yeux celle qui fut sa compagne et son bonheur presque unique, Lucius s'effondra de nouveau dans son sofa. Il finit par s'y endormir.

Elle avait l'estomac retourné depuis son arrivée au travail, mais curieusement, il n'avait pas paru à l'heure habituelle. Tel un fantôme, il avait fini par venir au moment du déjeuner. Sans un mot, il avait fait sa journée en la moitié d'une et, toujours aussi silencieusement, avait quitté le bureau avant l'heure prévue.

Tant qu'il ne serait pas définitivement sorti du ministère, elle ne serait pas tranquille. Elle avait raison. Deux heures plus tard, c'est un Lucius Malfoy égal à lui-même qui revint dans le département.

- Weasley ! Voudriez vous avoir l'obligeance de travailler plutôt que de bailler aux corneilles ? Mais peut être êtes vous trop habillée pur vous concentrer correctement sur votre travail !

- Non, monsieur j'attendais simplement que vous vous rendiez compte que l'heure de partir n'avait pas encore sonné.

Bien entendu, Big Ben choisit précisément ce moment pour sonner les dix neuf heures. Elle leva un sourcil amusé pendant que Lucius bouillait littéralement de rage. Mais il tenait sa vengeance absolue, il le savait 

- Weasley ? Ce soir j'ai un dossier extrêmement important à vous confier. C'est très simple, même pour vous. Alors tant que ce n'est pas prêt vous ne quittez pas votre bureau, est ce clair ?

- Bien Monsieur. Dit elle.

- Parfait, vous allez descendre au deuxième niveau du sous sol. Et vous allez me trier toutes les archives du département. Toutes vous comprenez ?

- Bien Monsieur. Dit elle au bord des larmes.

L'enfoiré éternel lui avait donné du travail pour au moins trois semaines. Trois semaines d'enfer dans les sous sols poussiéreux du ministère. Mais trois semaines sans le voir aussi. Trois semaines sans angoisser quand à ses réactions face au ridicule dans lequel elle s'était plongée.

Lucius avait jubilé tout le lendemain, l'esquive avait été parfaite. Mais il n'avait pas prévu quelque chose d'affreux. Elle lui manquait. Alors ce soir, après sa journée de travail qu'il savait éprouvante, même pour une Weasley habituée à vivre dans la poussière et la saleté, il allait s'inviter à nouveau chez elle avec deux ou trois dossiers, histoire d'enfoncer le clou. Il devait à tout pris rester le maître de cette relation professionnelle.

Ce soir, son plan « faire démissonnner Ginny Weasley » entrerait dans sa phase trois.

Réponses aux reviews

To Ivrian : je déroge à ma règle qui consiste à répondre au reviews dans l'ordre dans lequel je les reçois parce que c'est quand même ton défi. J'espère que la suite t'a plus autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Cela dit, au prochain chapitre un lemon, et au suivant Ginny démissionne (et ça rime en plus) après, ben la fin. Enfin je pense.

To Lisandra : et la fin de celui là tu l'aime aussi ????

To Bee orchid : merci pour tes encouragements. AU prochain chapitre tu seras l ?

To Flora : moi j'en ai deux ! Reviens : suite ! Lol

To Alisa : tiens on se serait pas rencontrée quelque part ? Lol  Je vois avec plaisir que tu lis mes nouvelles histoires. Contente de te voir ici, et la réaction de Lucius te plait ?

To sarah : preuve que non, je ne vois pas les choses comme vous. Mais qui peut présager de ce qu'il y a dans mon cerveau tortueux ?

Bises à toutes et merci.


	4. Dérapages incontrôlés

Chapitre 4 : Dérapages incontrôlés

Il était plus de minuit et Ginny venait juste de rentrer de sa journée éreintante. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle avait commencé à trier les archives du département, tâche qu'elle devait accomplir le soir en plus de son travail habituel. Et ces deux dernières semaines, elle les avait passées chez ses parents. Enfin, ce soir elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Non pas que les autres jours cela fut impossible, mais trop fatiguée pour s'occuper de son intérieur, elle avait préféré se faire chouchouter par Molly. Mais là, malgré la fatigue de sa journée trop bien remplie, elle brûlait de rentrer chez elle.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle fit couler un bon bain d'où elle s'extirpa presque une demi heure après. Soigneusement enfermée dans un peignoir de satin qu'elle portait à même sa peau mouillée, elle raviva un feu ronflant destiné à chauffer son appartement à une température tropicale. Dans l'âtre, sur un foyer constitué de braises ardentes qui ne s'éteindraient que quand elle le désirerait, elle posa de grosses pierres qui chauffaient à blanc. Devant le foyer, elle posa un chaudron énorme d'eau d'où sortait déjà une vapeur étouffante.

Ne disposant que d'un petit studio, Ginny improvisait souvent un hammam dans son salon les jours où elle avait envie de se détendre. Comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, les pierres qui chauffaient sous la braise avaient été enchantées de manière à plonger dans le chaudron pour créer la vapeur dont elle avait besoin et ressortaient quand elles étaient trop froides pour sécher et chauffer à nouveau dans l'âtre.

Elle miniaturisa les meubles de son salon et le transforma en pièce destinée à la détente. Deux margelles de pierre pour s'asseoir où s'étendre, des serviettes moelleuses pour s'allonger confortablement. Elle se constitua un petit matelas d'éponge puis s'allongea sur le ventre, les mains sous la joue droite. Ainsi paisible elle s'endormit, entièrement nue, alors que la chaleur humide faisait naître sur sa peau cuivrée de petites perles de sueur.

C'est à ce moment là que Lucius choisit d'apparaître, la tête explorant le petit appartement de son employée, cherchant à savoir si elle était là. Il ne perdit pas sa superbe devant le corps sculptural de la jeune femme, qu'il se prit à désirer sur l'instant. La lumière du feu donnait à sa peau une belle couleur cuivrée qu'elle n'avait pas au naturel.

Il observa, le souffle court, la courbe de sa croupe gracieuse à la courbe parfaite le creux de ses reins dont la ligne était des plus appétissantes et le trait parfait de ses bras ronds et fins. Un corps de femme sportive aux muscles ni secs ni trop musculeux. Parfaite, et par trop belle pour que cela soit humainement possible de ne pas réagir, Lucius sentit une fois de plus son corps en appeler à des sensations depuis trop longtemps oubliées.

Une irrésistible envie de toucher ce corps brûlant, à la peau satinée par la chaleur, le poussa à sortir du feu. Avant, il souhaitait tout de même y mettre un peu de formes. Il retourna au Manoir pour attraper un alcool fort et quelques fruits, vodka et oranges, se serait parfait. Il gela la bouteille vodka d'un sort et posa sur le goulot deux tout petits verres à liqueur sans pieds. Il revint chez Ginny avec sa coupe de fruits, qu'il avait préalablement épluchés à vif d'un cou p de baguette, et sa bouteille.

Il tapota doucement l'omoplate de la jeune femme sur laquelle on voyait un petit dessin fait à l'encre noire : une mangouste dévorant un crotale. « Charmant » pensa t il. Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres. La confirmation du sommeil de Ginny vint d'un gémissement rauque qu'elle poussa quand la baguette de Lucius heurta doucement son épaule. La voix voilée de la jeune femme fit monter la tension que ressentait déjà Lucius et il sentit un brasier sourdre quelque part en lui. Il posa la baguette de la jeune femme le plus loin possible de ses mains vives, près de la sienne.

Doucement, il se déshabilla et enroula sa taille, encore parfaitement musclée par trois heures de marche et de natation par semaine, d'une serviette de toilette atrocement douce et moelleuse. Il la jugea parfaite quand il constata qu'elle serait à la fois courte et suffisamment large pour cacher sa virilité si jamais elle devait se manifester dans toute son ampleur. Garder le contrôle des apparences restait son objectif. Si elle venait à réagir violemment à sa présence, il devait conserver sa dignité et partir de chez elle sans qu'elle puisse suspecter qu'il avait envie d'elle.

Il ferma les yeux en réalisant sa dernière pensée. Il avait envie d'elle, le mot était lâché. Sur cette réflexion, il étira son bras vers a bouteille d'alcool et versa doucement la liqueur transparente dans les deux verres et y trempa un quartier d'orange. Ensuite, il caressa les lèvres de Ginny doucement après avoir trempé son pouce dans l'alcool. Titillée par cette odeur âcre, elle soupira et étira une petite pointe de langue rose hors de ses lèvres, pour recueillir l'alcool.

Elle essuya de ses lèvres le liquide transparent et l'avala, grognant de plaisir. Il répéta l'opération une deuxième fois et elle recommença aussi, mais son grognement devint gémissement. Soudainement, Lucius se sentit fait d'une lave ardente qui envahit tout son être. Il extirpa un quartier d'orange trempé d'alcool de son petit verre et frotta la bouche rougie de la belle endormie.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et les yeux, ne semblant pas se rendre compte que c'était son patron qui jouait à un jeu sensuel dans son salon. Ou peut être bien pensait elle rêver. Il fallait quand même avouer qu'il hantait de plus en plus ses rêves ses derniers temps. Espérant que cette fois le phantasme aille jusqu'au bout, elle choisit de jouer le jeu des sa possible illusion.

Elle mordit sensuellement dans le fruit, laissant l'alcool et le jus couler aux commissures de ses lèvres. Puis en plongeant ses yeux dans l'acier de ceux de Lucius, elle essuya le jus du quartier d'orange et suça consciencieusement l'index sur lequel le liquide sucré glissait doucement. Lucius ne parvint pas à réprimer le râle sourd qui montait de sa gorge. Pris à son propre jeu, Lucius se sentit perdre le contrôle quand Ginny attrapa à son tour un quartier de fruit qu'elle trempa dans le verre avant de le suçoter sensuellement.

Elle trempa le fruit à nouveau et parcouru les lèvres de Lucius avant de le glisser entre ses lèvres ouvertes. Elle laissa ses doigts tremper dans l'alcool et les posa sur la bouche de son amant, laissant le liquide couler le long de ses doigts jusqu'à son poignet. Lucius captura les doigts de la jeune rousse d'une main vive et happa les phalanges parfaitement manucurées.

Sa langue suivi chaque trace qu'avait laissé la vodka sur la peau sucrée de Weasley. Elle dégagea sa main et reprit encore un quartier d'orange, qu'elle serra dans sa main, recueillant le jus sur sa langue dardée comme celle d'un serpent. Elle regarda Lucius d'un air gourmand, mettant le feu dans ses reins. Malgré l'ampleur de la serviette, Lucius sentit sa virilité vibrer et grossir de désir effleurant les douces bouclettes du tissu.

Les yeux toujours rivés dans le regard bleu acier de son partenaire, Ginny empoigna le verre et vida d'un trait son contenu, les yeux pétillants sous le feu de l'alcool qui brûlait sa gorge comme le désir irradiait ses reins.

Elle roula sur le côté, révélant ainsi la générosité de sa poitrine. Lucius voulu s'avancer vers les seins tentateurs mais elle le retint d'un geste. Elle se releva et glissa vers le sol, puis s'assit sur ses jambes, montrant ainsi son profil à un Lucius grognant de désir. Elle secoua sa crinière de feu qui ondulait doucement sur ses reins et se pencha vers la coupe de fruits posée devant elle. D'un geste sûr elle attrapa une pleine poignée de fruits dégoulinants et laissant goutter le liquide sucré autour de ses doigts, elle pressa doucement les quartiers pour en extraire une fois de plus le jus qui descendait vers sa bouche ouverte.

Lucius grogna une fois de plus, sifflant de désir et tentant, sans jamais vraiment y parvenir, de se contrôler. Elle s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes, ondulant telle une chatte, et défit la serviette qui cachait un phallus à la taille plutôt notable et dans de bonnes dispositions quand à sa personne. Elle eut un grognement rauque et un regard gourmand. Elle fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres et attira à elle la coupe de fruit du bout des doigts. Elle trempa un quartier d'agrume dans le verre à ses côtés et fit glisser fruit et alcool froids sur le torse de Malfoy, attisant le feu qui courait dans ses veines.

Finalement, jugeant que le fruit ne satisfaisait pas ses plans, elle empoigna la bouteille, laissant glisser un mince filet glacé sur les courbes parfaites du torse de son amant. Il frissonna de plaisir et l'attrapa par la nuque pour capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser avide. Elle y répondit de façon empressée. Un goût acidulé et sucré envahit la bouche gourmande de Mr Malfoy qui pressa ses lèvres affamées sur celles de la jeune rousse. Elle rompit le baiser et parcouru de la langue les filets d'alcool mêlés à la sueur qui couvrait son torse. La langue piquante de vodka, elle caressa celle de Lucius doucement, laissant des frissons de plaisir parcourir la peau brûlante de son patron.

Il gémit et poussa la jeune femme sur le sol en se coulant sur elle, reversant la coupe de fruit qui se répandit largement sur le carrelage. Il s'assit sur elle, s'empara d'une pleine poignée de fruits qu'il pressa à deux mains sur la poitrine tendue de désir de son amante. Il laissa les fruits s'écraser sur la chair tendre et pinça les deux tétons durcis arrachant un soupir d'extase à la gorge tentatrice qu'il mordillait doucement. Elle planta sans douceur ses ongles dans le dos de Lucius qui cria de surprise.

Lentement, il entreprit de manger à même sa peau chacun des morceaux de fruit éparpillés sur sa poitrine, ensuite il prit la bouteille dont il déversa le contenu sur la peau nacrée de la demoiselle. D'une main ferme et délicate, il étala l'alcool et, les doigts glacés, descendit doucement vers l'intimité moite de Ginny. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux. La tête renversée et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il y glissa sa langue et caressa la sienne après l'avoir soigneusement trempée dans le cocktail improvisé.

Elle ouvrit les cuisses devant la caresse, invitant les doigts fureteurs à poursuivre leur exploration et souleva son bassin en un mouvement lascif. Il fouilla son sexe parfumé de ses doigts et, par de légers coups de langue atrocement agréables poursuivit sa main en une caresse insoutenable. Elle gémit encore et agrippa ses longs cheveux blond argent et le força à se presser vers sa moiteur impatiente qui l'appelait silencieusement. Elle cria quand la langue chargée d'alcool la caressa une première fois.

Les caresses suivantes la submergèrent de désir et elle s'attaqua vivement à son membre fièrement érigé, impatient et palpitant. Les mouvements précis de la jeune femme arrachèrent des gémissements plaintifs à Lucius, brûlant de désir. Un cri rauque emplit la pièce quand elle s'empara de sa hampe vibrante d'une langue humide.

Il crut mourir quand il sentit le fourreau glacé de sa bouche enserrer son sexe. Elle le lâcha et taquina le gland suffisamment pour promettre sans donner, récoltant ainsi les premières gouttes de son plaisir. Le feu ardent hurlait en lui, criant une libération qu'elle lui refusait obstinément. Rageur, il s'allongea sur elle, lui ôtant tout espoir de contrôler une fois encore le cours des événements.

La sachant plus que prête à le recevoir, il glissa son sexe dans le fourreau humide de sa chair brûlante avec une lenteur atroce. Elle enserra ses hanches et accrocha ses pieds l'un à l'autre lui interdisant ainsi d'aller et venir librement. Elle accrocha son regard aux yeux bleu glacier de son partenaire et entreprit de contracter savamment ses muscles les plus intimes, laissant de petites décharges de plaisir hérisser sa peau en de longs frissons. Il serra les mâchoires contrôlant son extase en se mordant la langue. Un goût âcre de sang envahit sa bouche et il partagea sa saveur la plus vitale et la plus intime avec elle elle frissonna.

Elle se détendit et relâcha son étreinte, sentant une première vague de plaisir monter irrémédiablement. Il amorça un va et vient d'une lenteur incroyable, arrachant à chaque mouvement de long cris de plaisir à sa partenaire. Elle, la tête renversée, caressait doucement ses tétons durcis et suçait ses doigts juste après, déjà emportée tant par l'alcool que par le désir. La vision charmante augmenta son plaisir et il accéléra le mouvement puis s'arrêta de nouveau, voulant retarder l'inévitable. Elle ouvrit les yeux et accrocha son regard une fois de plus, les yeux flamboyant de plaisir. Quand elle remit ses doigts en bouche, la provocation vissée dans ses yeux, il comprit qu'il était perdu à jamais. Elle commis l'irréparable en lui parlant pour la première fois.

- Lucius, gémit elle entre deux suçotements, prends moi encore.

Il la regarda surpris et comprit aux mouvements de son bassin qu'elle cherchait à exploser de plaisir. Il reprit son va et vient doucement, se laissant guider par ses gémissements, et accéléra la cadence quand son souffle fut si court qu'il lui sembla qu'elle ne respirait plus. Un long frisson la secoua, elle ouvrit les bras et crispa ses doigts sur le carrelage. Dans un dernier soubresaut, elle cambra les reins et hurla un plaisir violent qui lui arracha des larmes de plaisir. Il sentit qu'elle se relâchait quand la première vague passa. Alors il accéléra encore, sentant son propre plaisir forcer les portes de sa raison et il hurla à son tour.

Un long cri rauque sans autre signification que la pure et unique jouissance, qui le laissa tremblant, affalé sur le corps convulsé de Ginny qui faisait tout pour maîtriser ses sanglots. Les cheveux blonds se mêlèrent aux roux et elle l'enlaça.

Brusquement, il reprit conscience et raison. Il souleva son torse de ses bras encore faibles et la vit, le visage baigné de larmes et le regard perdu au loin.

- Weasley, siffla t il d'un ton froid et méprisant.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop choquée de réaliser que rien de tout cela n'était un rêve. Elle venait de se donner inconditionnellement au père de son ennemi de toujours, lui-même identifié comme celui de ses parents. Morte de honte et de rancœur, elle tourna la tête comme pour nier l'évidence. Il se releva d'un geste souple et ramassa ses vêtements. Il empoigna sa baguette, récupéra sa coupe à fruit et sans un mot ni un regard, retourna au manoir en transplanant.

Dans le salon de la résidence des Malfoy un bruit d'explosion de cristal attesta que la coupe venait de finir sa vie contre le mur. Quelque part dans un petit studio londonien, Ginny se recroquevilla sur elle-même, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle s'endormit de fatigue, pendant que Lucius ressassait cette inoubliable soirée en tentant de nier l'évidence, il avait Ginny Weasley dans la peau, plus sûrement ancrée que cette horrible marque noire qui entachait son avant-bras.

A suivre…

oOo

Réponses aux reviews :

To Ivrian : Ben voilà, c'est fait tout beau tout chaud le chapitre 4 ! Très, très chaud d'ailleurs, comme quoi certaines chaînes de télévision sont riches d'inspiration… Dis moi si tu aimes…

To Sohaya : comme quoi celui là aura mit plus de temps à arriver, mai il l'en est que meilleur j'espère.

To Bee : t'inquiètes pas pour mes chaussures j'ai prévu le coup elles sont toutes à lacets !!! Merci et à la prochaine ? PS : moi aussi j'aime Lucius   :-p

To Lulu : et là on rigole moins, on chauffe hein ? Avoue, si, si, je te vois !!!

To Alisa : Palace Malfoy… J'adore, je peux reprendre l'expression ??? S'il te plait ? Ah, le maniement des persos, ça doit venir de mes années de jeu de rôle en fait, j'aime les gens torturés, quand rien n'est facile c'est d'autant plus amusant, non ? Merci pour tes encouragements. C'est précisément parce que je voulais être la première à relever le défi que j'ai jeté le prologue sur FFnet si vite, toujours aussi machiavélique moi, niark !

To Lisandra : Coucou, toujours l ? Ca va, il fait pas trop chaud ? Tu veux un éventail ??? LOL

To Angelina Delacour : Baby Blues et dépression post partum tu connais ? Voilà tes réponses… Narcissa froide et frigide, le concept m'amusait beaucoup. Et puis j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour Lucius, pour une fois je ne le voulais pas gratuitement méchant, il devait avoir des raisons solides et humaines pour être dur à vivre, je voulais qu'il ait souffert… Voilà. Encore un peu de fiction Malfoy ?? Même pas une toute petite tranche ?? T'es sûre ???

Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements. Au prochain chapitre …


	5. Fuites illusoires

Chapitre 5 : fuites illusoires

OoO

- Monsieur Malfoy, lui dit la voix atone du psychomage, pourquoi avoir choisi l'alcool ? De quoi avez-vous peur ?

- D'être encore une fois responsable de la mort de ceux qui comptent pour moi. Répondit il sans une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

- Racontez moi qui il sont et comment vous les avez perdus. Demanda le médicomage.

- Voyons, ma mère c'est suicidé il y a dix huit mois, mon amant inavoué était Harry Potter qui est mort comme tout le monde le sait, et ma meilleure amie et accessoirement petite amie a été tuée accidentellement par Potter. Enuméra Draco toujours sans exprimer une seule émotion.

- Pourquoi vous sentez vous responsable de toutes des disparitions ?

- Ils n'ont pas disparus, dit Draco, ils sont morts.

- N'éludez pas la question, monsieur Malfoy, pourquoi vous sentez vous responsable ?

- Mère était dépressive depuis ma naissance, commença le jeune Malfoy. Elle n'a jamais retrouvé sa joie de vivre, si on peut dire, et mon père à souffert de cette absence à tel point qu'il a fini par s'éloigner de la famille et s'est enfoncé encore plus dans … Il hésita un long moment avant de poursuivre.

- Son devoir finit t il par ajouter.

- Et concernant monsieur Potter et votre amie ? Continua le médecin. Que c'est il pass ?

- Docteur, vous connaissez l'histoire de Potter ! Lâcha t il une pointe d'agressivité dans le voix. Pourquoi vous l'entendre encore ?

- Parce que c'est votre point de vue qui m'intéresse monsieur Malfoy.

- Soit, je vous soupçonne de me poser cette question jusqu'au moment où j'accepterai d'y répondre de toutes les façons.

- Vous êtes perspicace. Confirma simplement de thérapeute.

- Le jour où le seigneur des ténèbres décida de provoquer Potter en duel, ce dernier et son armée de copains se rendirent au rendez vous. La totalité des professeurs de Poudlard et nombre d'Aurors suivirent aussi sur le champ de bataille. J'y suis allé, mon père m'avait appelé.

- Intéressant, continuez, encouragea t il son patient qui se confiait depuis la première fois en trois semaines.

- Je me suis rendu au rendez vous moi aussi, bien sûr je n'était pas marqué, mais père ne désespérait pas de me voir changer d'avis disait il. J'ai assisté à une horreur que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Lâchement j'ai regardé ce qui se passait, sans réagir. Potter détruisit le seigneur des ténèbres de la façon que l'on connaît. Mais deux mangemorts ne l'entendirent pas ainsi. Dans un cri, ils lancèrent une suite de sorts qu'Harry esquiva sans problèmes. Mais Pansy, qui m'avait vu et voulait me rejoindre, entra dans leur ligne de tir, elle n'avais rien vu d'autre que moi. Harry lança un sort sensé toucher le mangemort en face de lui et qui l'attaquait. Il stupéfixa Pansy, l'autre pour se défendre, lançait l'Impardonnable et tua mon amie. Harry ne vit pas arriver celui qui lui était destiné, il s'écroula à côté d'elle.

- Tous ça ne m'éclaire en rien sur vos soit disant responsabilités.

- J'ai pourtant cru être clair docteur. Une pointe d'acidité glaça la voix de Draco. Si Pansy n'avait pas voulu me rejoindre elle et Potter ne seraient pas morts. Quand à ma mère, ma naissance a été la pire chose qui lui soit arrivé.

- Je vois. Nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Dit l'homme à la blouse verte. Je vais signer votre bon de sortie et je vous conseillerais de venir deux fois par semaine pour une séance.

- Bien, je crois que je dois y aller. Dit Draco pour couper court.

- Si je peux vous donner un conseil jeune homme, rapprochez vous de vos anciens amis d'école, et partagez vos douleurs, vous irez mieux si vous parlez d'eux à quelqu'un. Je vous vois dans deux semaines, donc.

oOo

La matinée tant redoutée finit par arriver. Ginny n'avais pas réussi à dormir plus de deux heures cette nuit là. Jusqu'au petit matin, elle avait essayer de rédiger sa lettre de démission au moins une bonne dizaine de fois avant de décider que la dernière était la bonne. Elle arriva au bureau après Lucius qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

- Vous êtes en retard, Weasley ! Siffla t il entre ses dents. Croyez vous que ma fonction me permette d'avoir une assistante qui ne sache pas ce qu'être là l'heure signifie ?

- J'aurais préféré que cela se passe autrement, monsieur Malfoy. Répondit elle en lui tendant sa lettre. J'ai décidé de venir pour vous remettre ceci.

- Un cadeau ? Ma performance d'hier n'était pourtant pas exceptionnelle à ce point Weasley !

Elle gifla Lucius avec toute sa rage et sa colère. Une flamme de haine pure illumina ses yeux, et Lucius eut un mouvement de recul. Il se reprit en quelques secondes et sourit d'un air hautain, comme si le geste ne l'avait pas touché.

- Monsieur Malfoy, dit elle d'un ton résolu, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à vous dire. Je démissionne.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta le bureau en claquant la porte. Satisfaite d'elle, elle envoya un bonjour affreusement mielleux aux femmes qui n'avaient rien perdu de la scène et quitta d'un pas décidé le ministère pour filer directement chez Luna.

Lucius s'enferma dans son bureau et tira les rideaux. Encore abasourdi par la force que la petite garce de Weasley avait mise dans sa gifle, il s'effondra dans son fauteuil de cuir. Par Merlin, il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux après Narcissa, mais le piège affreux c'était refermé sur lui comme la mâchoire d'acier sur la patte d'un loup imprudent. C'état inévitable, insoutenable, il était enchaîné à un sentiment qu'il refusait tout autant qu'il le désirait.

Merlin, cette fille allait le rendre fou. Il balaya les objets posés sur son bureau d'un revers de la main et regarda s'écraser au sol les souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Une vie pendant laquelle il avait été haït de tous, sa femme, son fils, les autres. Comment avaient ils tous pu croire un seul instant qu'il avait embrassé la mauvaise cause par plaisir ?

Peut être que finalement, elle était son occasion de tourner la page, d'oublier l'agent honni du monde magique. Personne ne savait qu'il avait été envoyé par le ministre de la magie lui-même, à la remise de son diplôme, pour suivre et surveiller les moyens employés par Tom Jedusor. Jamais pour lui il n'a été question ni de l'arrêter, ni de contrer ses actions. Personne ne savait que la politique du ministère ne visait pas la destruction de Tom Jedusor mais la mise en place de moyens technologiques et de recherche magiques sur la magie noire. Jamais les artefacts n'avaient été produits aussi vite et avec une telle puissance.

Toute la vie de Lucius détruite pour des intérêts financiers et commerciaux. Mais ça avait été le seul moyen pour lui de conserver la fortune familiale en ces temps de crise économique. Faire cavalier seul serait revenu à ruiner le patrimoine des Malfoy, il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'accepter. Jamais il ne serait de la noblesse désargentée britannique. Il s'était vendu à la politique comme une prostituée à son souteneur.

Et dire que jamais il n'obtiendrait ni l'ordre de merlin ni celui de chevalier de l'ordre de Aurors, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Bien sûr, il avait tué, violé, détruit des familles entières, la plupart du temps sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, mais un bon soldat ne fait pas la guerre sans dommages.

Tous ces sacrifices pour rien, pour les autres. Jamais Narcissa ne saurait, jamais son fils ne le regarderait avec une admiration et une fierté sans bornes dans les yeux. Jamais une femme n'accepterait de l'accompagner jusqu'à la fin de ces jours parce que lui, Lucius Dragan Malfoy, était un mangemort.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte. Il releva la tête et d'un geste de la main et de sa baguette, il remit de l'ordre sur son bureau. Il se leva, tourna le dos à la porte et invita la personne à entrer. De dos, il semblait détendu. Il se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches et son catogan impeccable tombant entre ses omoplates.

- Père ? Tenta Draco, en sachant parfaitement que son père était d'humeur exécrable.

- Fils, lui dit il. Ferme la porte derrière toi.

- Je dois vous parler. De quelque chose d'important. Dit il. Pour moi.

- Parle, une tasse de th ?

- Non, merci. Père, il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je vous parle. Vraiment. Le ton grave de Draco inquiéta son père.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est … Je ne sais pas comment dire tout ça. S'excusa t il.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda Lucius brusquement.

- Quoi ? Demanda t il, surpris. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais été un père. Dit doucement Malfoy senior. Parce que je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était une famille et que par ma faute toi non plus.

- Oui, enfin non. Là n'est pas la question. Père, je voulais vous parler des raisons de mon … irresponsabilité. Je voulais vous parler de Pansy et de … Harry.

- Draco, non s'il te plait. Un voile de tristesse troubla le timbre de sa voix. Ne me parle pas de Potter, je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui.

- Père, je l'aimais. Voilà, il l'avait dit.

Il ferma les yeux pour se préparer à l'avalanche de reproches et de haine qu'il s'attendait à recevoir. Au lieu de ça, son père tomba à genoux devant lui et le prit dans ses bras. Draco hésita un instant avant de répondre à l'étreinte mais s'y résolu tout de même. Il avait dû attendre plus de vingt ans avant de recevoir marque d'affection. Il soupira de soulagement.

- J'ai toujours pensé que Pansy était ta petite amie. Dit Lucius en relâchant son fils pour se lever.

- Elle l'était. Confirma Draco. Harry ignorait tout et Pansy était une amie qui se contentait de satisfaire aussi mes besoins. Cela nous allait bien ainsi. C'était une femme remarquable.

- J'aurais été fier de l'accueillir sous notre toit. Dit Lucius en tournant le dos à son unique.

- Père !

- Chut fils. Allons déjeuner veux tu ? Peut être qu'il n'est pas trop tard finalement.

- Trop tard pour quoi ? Demanda Draco soudain paniqué par le ton son père.

- Pour me conduire comme le père que j'aurais dû être dès ta naissance. Dit Lucius en posant sa cape sur ses épaules.

- Allons presse toi, le restaurant va être complet et je veux moi aussi te parler. Insista t il devant l'hésitation de son fils.

Pendant que Lucius déjeunant avec son fils au « Lutin Crémeux » pour lui expliquer son ancienne vie, Ginny grignotait avec Luna, l'ancienne petite amie d'Harry Potter, discutant d'une théorie édifiante publiée dans le journal de son père. Selon la couverture du tabloïd sorcier, Lucius Malfoy était un agent double du ministère durant les deux guerres contre Lord Voldemort. Le magazine disait aussi en page 15 que personne ne l'avait su dans son entourage. Le ton mélodramatique écoeurait Ginny jusqu'au moment ou Luna lui tendit un dossier sur lequel « agent « Hawk Eye » dossier n°102 435 » était inscrit dessus, elle l'ouvrit et comprit que l'article du magasine disait vrai.

oOo

réponses aux revieuws :

To Ivrian : Et bien voilà ta réponse. Franchement, Lucius en agent secret ça te rappelle personne ???? Vite, vite tes réactions !!!

To Angelina : ben, voilà. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus sage, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi.

To Lysandra : tu as ta réponse, il fait plus frais dans ce chapitre. Les deux prochains devraient être pas mal non plus.

Sohaya : et voilà ta confrontation. Mais là franchement, c pas pauvre Dray qu'on a envie de dire ??

To Lulu : désolée, pour la vodka et la glace va falloir prendre un ticket et attendre ton tour…

To Bee : voilà tes réponses… La suite te convient ?

To Alisa : bon ben le palace malfoy sera pas écrit cette fois ci. Tu aimes ????

A plus pour la suite ???


	6. le soutien inattendu

Chapitre 6 : le soutien inattendu

OoO

Si on avait dit à Ginny qu'un jour elle se verrait invitée à une cérémonie sensée décerner l'ordre de Merlin première classe à Lucius Malfoy, elle aurait ri aux éclats au visage du plaisantin. Et pourtant elle était là, devant ce miroir, dans sa longue robe de soie blanche à tortiller nerveusement son mouchoir brodé par sa mère.

Elle était nerveuse, atrocement nerveuse, à l'idée d'aller remettre cette médaille à l'homme qu'elle haïssait encore, malgré tout ce qu'elle savait maintenant de son histoire. Et Luna qui avait osé lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse et qu'elle devait arrêter de se voiler la face. Non, concevoir une telle chose était impossible. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas être amoureuse d'un être aussi froid et abject que Lucius Malfoy.

Et maintenant, dans moins de cinq minutes, elle allait devoir remettre cette maudite médaille à « Hawk Eye » pour services rendu à la nation sorcière. C'était son poste de chargée de communication et évènements qui le voulait. Un poste qu'elle soupçonnait avoir été créé pour elle quand elle avait quitté le département des relations internationales magiques.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle avait reçu l'invitation, de qui et surtout comment la réception avait pu avoir lieu. En y repensant…

oOo

_Quelques semaines plus tôt_

Ginny et Lucius ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la démission de la jeune Weasley. C'est à dire environ trois semaines plus tôt. La publication du Chicaneur avait remué un certain nombre de choses dans le monde magique. Lucius revenait au devant de la scène journalistique, mais cette fois on le portait en glorieux combattant. Draco arrivait difficilement à se faire à son statut de fils du héros national, et Lucius regardait toute cette célébrité de tabloïd avec dégoût.

Il adorait être le noble Lucius Malfoy, héritier de la plus ancienne et la plus pure famille sorcière, il détestait être le « pauvre homme bafoué de ses droits ». Il finissait par faire pitié aux gens qu'il croisait et plus que toute autre chose, Lucius Malfoy abhorrait la pitié. Oubliés les crimes et les viols, oublié le personnage hautain et insupportable il n'était plus que « l'agent secret injustement privé de ses droits » par notre gouvernement si peu reconnaissant.

Tout cela le faisait rager. Lui et son fils ne pouvaient plus sortir sans avoir des photographes devant chez eux où à la sortie du théâtre. Fatigué, il avait fini par démissionner lui aussi de son poste attribué par le ministère et même son statut d'agent en attente de mission avait été remis en cause. Il était privé de tout et avait fini par s'enfermer chez lui.

Trois semaines après, un communiqué de la chargée de communication fait à la presse présentait ses excuses à Lucius Malfoy pour le regrettable oubli de ses missions exemplaires dans les guerres contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Le communiqué disait aussi que l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe lui serait remis dans le courant du mois de Septembre.

Lucius avait déboulé dans le bureau du ministre pour hurler à la provocation. Comment pouvait on l'oublier pendant près de trente ans et lui glisser dans les mains une médaille en guise d'excuse. Inadmissible ! Il ne s'était pas assez vendu à son pays ? On croyait l'acheter avec une misérable récompense ? Pour qui le prenait on ?

Finalement, il avait accepté, son fils le lui avait demandé. Il avait dit que c'était une occasion de laver l'honneur des Malfoy. De toutes les façons, dans quelques siècles on ne retiendrait que son nom et sa fichue médaille, pas la manière dont il l'avait obtenue. Au grand désarroi de Ginny, il avait prit son parti de l'affaire et la réception aurait lieu devant des dizaines de journalistes et des centaines de privilégiés.

oOo

_Retour au présent_

La porte des toilettes se referma doucement sur Virginia Weasley qui tremblait comme une feuille. Sa mère l'attendait et lui serra la main tendrement entre les siennes pour l'encourager puis la laissa partir après avoir ajusté les lacets du dos de sa robe. Ginny récupéra la médaille des mains de son assistant et s'élança dans la foule des gens qui attendaient.

La pièce était grande et claire, dépourvue de toute décoration autre que les tableaux des plus illustres détenteurs de l'Ordre. Une estrade avec un pupitre, deux fauteuils de bois qui n'avaient rien à envier à celui du directeur de Poudlard dans la grande salle et dans le fond, près de l'entrée, deux grandes tables pleines des victuailles prévues pour la réception étaient les seuls meubles qui trônaient. Dehors, les milliers de personnes qui n'avaient pas obtenu d'invitation profiteraient de la cérémonie depuis les baies vitrées ou sur l'écran géant à l'aide d'un projecteur magique. Après tout, les nuits étaient encore agréables en cette fin d'été.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Ginny commença son discours d'une voix chevrotante. Nous sommes ici pour remettre l'Ordre de Merlin au grade de Première Classe à Lucius Dragan Malfoy pour ses activités au sein de l'unité des services souterrains. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de Hawk Eye, jusqu'au moment où les farfouilleurs (un murmure s'éleva dans l'assemblée) du Chicaneur mirent au jour le dossier n°102 435 des archives du département des Aurors et de la défense magique.

- Chers amis du chicaneur, reprit elle après un moment, pardonnez moi les propos peu élogieux à l'encontre de votre journal, car sans vous il n'y aurait pas de remise de médaille. Sans vous, ce soir je ne m'apprêterais pas à décorer d'une des plus prestigieuses récompenses un homme dont le travail a outrepassé le simple devoir.

- Lucius Malfoy a donné sa vie pour son pays, laissant de côté sa famille et sa réputation d'homme de droiture et d'honneur au bénéfice d'une couverture de mangemort parfaite. Je ne vais pas vous dire ce soir que Lucius est un homme parfait…

Draco, loin de la foule sortit discrètement, il ne voulait pas entendre les crimes et autres exactions que son père avait pu commettre dans l'autre camp. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler tout ce que cette mission avait gâché de sa vie. Il refusait à sa mémoire le plaisir ou le soin d'évoquer sa mère malade et malheureuse qui s'était suicidée un matin d'hiver alors qu'il était à l'université, ou la furtive image de Pansy et Harry étendus l'un près de l'autre sur le champ de bataille alors que son père était emmené par les Aurors survivants au combat. Il refusait de sentir l'odeur de la mort qui imprégnait son amie et l'amant de son cœur alors qu'il approchait d'eux. Il niait sa douleur ou plutôt, il refusait de l'admettre légitime. L'amour était un concept trop virtuel pour qu'il le fasse sien.

Lentement, il enfila la cape de lin blanc qui allait à la perfection avec son costume de soie de même couleur. Il ajusta sa cravate noire sur sa chemise toute aussi noire et attacha la lourde double chaîne d'argent qui maintenait les deux pans de sa cape solidairement. Il gravit lentement les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et continua sa course jusqu'à un une porte d'acier qui menait au toit. Arrivé devant le battant de fer, il crut ne jamais parvenir à tourner le bouton de la poignée.

Finalement, la porte céda devant sa détermination. Il voulait être loin de tout cela, loin de ce monde hypocrite pour lequel les seuls êtres qu'il avait aimés étaient morts. Loin de ces souvenirs de guerre et de souffrance. Il devait effacer à tout prix la mémoire de ce père froid et de cette mère fatiguée de vivre, il devait écraser à jamais l'existence vide et froide qu'il avait menée jusqu'à sa découverte des sentiments.

La seule chose qui soit parvenue à réchauffer son cœur c'était l'amitié de Pansy et le secret amour qu'il vivait pour Harry. Les seules fois où il avait ressenti quelque chose qui le rendait plein et entier avaient été effacées de sa vie comme un coup de craie sur un tableau. Oui, c'était la solution, la seule peut être. S'effacer de la vie tel un coup de craie essuyé d'un coup de baguette magique.

Il s'avança, dans la douceur de cette nuit de fin d'été. Les lucioles, ou alors étaient ce des fées, se promenaient en myriades de points lumineux, tels des flocons de neige illuminés. Oui, c'était une belle nuit pour mourir, pour rejoindre Harry et Pansy. Peut être qu'il y avait un ailleurs où ils pourraient enfin être amis.

Une légère brise souleva le lin et le fit frissonner, il se sentait fiévreux, il l'était peu être après tout. Doucement il posa un pied sur le léger parapet et l'autre le rejoignit Il tourna le dos au vide. En bas, il avait pu voir la petite cour qui succédait à l'entrée, au moins il ne s'écraserait pas dans les jardin noirs de monde venus admirer la remise des médailles.

Une grande acclamation monta de la salle des récompenses. Il profita du tumulte pour lancer un cri d'amour à son amant disparu et bascula dans le vide, les bras en croix et le dos tourné vers le sol. Des larmes brûlaient ses yeux et il chuta silencieusement, sans peur ni regret.

oOo

Hermione était en retard, elle le savait. Elle courrait depuis vingt minutes quand elle déboucha dans la cour, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Une forme blanche dégringolait la façade, un mannequin vêtu de blanc. Une intuition lui chuchota qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un mannequin. La farce serait trop terrible aujourd'hui pour que ce soit un pantin.

Sans réfléchir elle hurla un sort qui amortirait le choc du corps heurtant le sol. Une sorte de matelas gonflable qui se dégonflerai avec la force de l'impact, limitant les dommages a un simple doigt cassé dans le pire des cas. Mais ce soir le sort semblait s'acharner. Si Draco ne parvint pas à mettre fin à ses jours par l'intervention d'Hermione, elle ne formula pas correctement son sort et le matelas de magie se révéla trop fin.

Quand il s'évanouit, elle était déjà près de celui qu'elle avait sauvé. Elle trouva le corps enveloppé de sa cape, qu'elle ouvrit délicatement. Le blanc était maculé de rouge, ce rouge poisseux dont elle connaissait parfaitement l'odeur ferreuse. Elle examina chaque partie du corps, ne voyant aucune blessure. Elle paniqua, une telle tâche de sang ne laissait présager qu'une blessure d'une gravité telle qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle vérifia elle pouvait bouger l'homme sans causer de blessures plus graves, et remercia ses parents de l'avoir poussée à étudier les médecines magiques.

- Harry… Murmura une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien et qu'elle préféra ignorer pour se consacrer aux blessures.

- Harry, suis-je enfin mort ? Murmura le jeune homme.

- J'espère que non, Malfoy ! Lui jeta la voix e Hermione.

- Granger, dit il d'une voix brisée. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le devoir d'un médecin est de sauver des vies ! Tu peux essayer de t'asseoir ? Il obtempéra docilement.

- Rien de grave, une simple coupure, elle saigne beaucoup mais tu survivras.

- Et si je ne voulais pas ! Cracha t il.

- Ton geste était stupide ! Dit elle. Pourquoi agir ainsi alors que ton père, ta famille allez être réhabilités ?

- Je voulais juste rejoindre ceux que j'aime. La tristesse et les sanglots naissants voilaient sa voix autrefois froide et distante.

- Ce n'est pas honorer ta mère et Parkinson que de te donner la mort.

- Il ne s'agit pas de Mère. Murmura Draco. Je ne me souviens l'avoir jamais vraiment aimée. C'était …

- Qui ? Osa t elle demander tout en sachant que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

- Ha…

Il éclata en sanglots lourds, entrecoupés de gémissements douloureux. Il tomba dans les bras de l'aspirant médicomage et empoigna sa robe de soirée. Elle resta les bras ballants, surprise et désemparée. Il enfouis son visage dans le creux de son ventre chaud et pleura, un temps qui paru éternel. Finalement, il réussit à lui parler.

- Si tu savais à quel point je l'aimais… Dit il entre deux sanglots

- Mais de qui parles tu à la fin ? S'énerva la jeune fille.

- Harry. J'aimais Harry Potter. Bizarrement, la révélation le soulagea plus que quand il avait parlé à son père. La seule personne que j'ai véritablement aimée est morte avant de le savoir. Vois tu l'ironie ? Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Je veux mourir ! Pour le rejoindre enfin.

- Draco ! Hermione se sentit curieusement touchée par le désespoir de son ancien ennemi.

- Laisse moi Granger, tu ne peux plus rien pour moi. Parvint il a articuler avant de sombrer dans ses bras une fois de plus.

- Allez, reprends toi. Viens ! On va y aller. Lui dit doucement Hermione en se levant puis en l'aider à se redresser.

- Je ne veux pas les voir. Dit Draco. Je n'ai plus la force d'être heureux depuis longtemps.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que nous allions là bas. Lui dit elle doucement. Ce soir, tu vas venir chez moi, je soignerais cette plaie et si tu veux, on parlera de Harry.

Alors que Ginny serrait la main de Lucius Malfoy après avoir accroché l'Ordre à son costume impeccable, Draco quittait l'immeuble soutenu par Hermione Granger qui le guidait vers chez elle.

_A suivre_

oOo

Les reviews :

To Ivrian : Ah, comme j'espère que ce chapitre est à ton goût. Dis moi le ! Voilà le résultat d'une conv' très prolixe en idées en tout cas.

To Alisa : Ne te gêne pas pour prendre place dans mon salon de lecture alors, si tu aimes tant me lire… On rencontre des gens passionnants.

To Lisandra : Désolée, pardon pour l'orthographe. Est là, c'est tout chaud !

To Sohaya : Et la suite tu le trouve comment ???? Belle aussi ???

A tous mes lecteurs invisibles (bon ok, pas si invisibles que ça vu que je sais que vous êtes là), le petit bouton bleu à la fin, il est là pour que vous postiez vos observations ou désirs, autrement appelés reviews. N'hésitez pas, je n'ai jamais mangé un seul lecteur, je le jure.


	7. Et après

Chapitre 7 : Et après ?

OoO

_Retour sur la cérémonie_

Dehors, les milliers de personnes qui n'avaient pas obtenu d'invitation profiteraient de la cérémonie depuis les baies vitrées ou sur l'écran géant à l'aide d'un projecteur magique. Après tout, les nuits étaient encore agréables en cette fin d'été.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Ginny commença son discours d'une voix chevrotante. Nous sommes ici pour remettre l'Ordre de Merlin au grade de Première Classe à Lucius Dragan Malfoy pour ses activités au sein de l'unité des services souterrains. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de Hawk Eye, jusqu'au moment où les farfouilleurs (un murmure s'éleva dans l'assemblée) du Chicaneur mirent au jour le dossier n°102 435 des archives du département des Aurors et de la défense magique.

- Chers amis du chicaneur, reprit elle après un moment, pardonnez moi les propos peu élogieux à l'encontre de votre journal, car sans vous il n'y aurait pas de remise de médaille. Sans vous, ce soir je ne m'apprêterais pas à décorer d'une des plus prestigieuses récompenses un homme dont le travail a outrepassé le simple devoir.

- Lucius Malfoy a donné sa vie pour son pays, laissant de côté sa famille et sa réputation d'homme de droiture et d'honneur au bénéfice d'une couverture de mangemort parfaite. Je ne vais pas vous dire ce soir que Lucius est un homme parfait. Nous savons tous qu'il a commis suffisamment d'horreurs pour justifier une détention à Azkaban. Cela justifiait il ces années d'oubli ?

- …

Dans l'un des deux fauteuils, Lucius, les jambes croisées, attendait que le discours finisse la main posée sur ses doigts et le coude sur l'accoudoir. Son costume à col officier d'un vert profond et sa chemise noire lui donnait l'air, si c'était possible, encore plus aristocratique. Il paraissait un roi écoutant distraitement un ministre sensé l'aider dans ses choix.

Il s'ennuyait terriblement, alors il posa les yeux sur chaque personne du premier rang, les détaillant une après l'autre attentivement, analysant leur attitude, leurs manies. Tout naturellement, il en vint à Ginny qu'il voyait de trois quarts. Son cou gracieux et à peine doré brillait d'un collier tour de cou aux perles transparentes, ses oreilles délicieuses ne portaient aucun ornement, et son dos dénudé révélait une mangouste qu'il connaissait déjà. Elle portait une sublime robe de soie blanche, certainement aussi une paire de talons très hauts car elle paraissait plus grande, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui l'impressionnait était qu'elle ne semblait pas regarder ses notes. Elle parlait avec aisance et confiance, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Parfaitement maîtrisée et sûre de ses compétences elle réussissait à briller sans même s'en apercevoir. Comme quand…

Ses pensées volèrent vers cette fameuse soirée où sa vie sentimentale avait dérapé, pour pire. Non, pas vraiment pire, autre chose, c'était autre chose. Il avait envie de Ginny, pas seulement de son corps, il la voulait elle, il voulait sa jeunesse pour réchauffer ses nuit vides et froides. Il voulait une femme dans la vie de son fils, même si cette femme était en fait plus jeune que lui. L'accepterait il seulement ?

- …

- Nous nous devions, au ministère, d'oublier le passé et reconnaître nous être trompés. Ne sommes nous pas les représentants de la justice, et les garants de la loyauté du gouvernement envers son peuple ? C'est pour réparer ces erreurs que nous sommes ici ce soir.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je suis fière de remettre à Lucius Dragan Malfoy l'ordre de Merlin Première Classe et ce au nom, de toute la communauté sorcière du Royaume uni.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva des deux côtés de la baie vitrée. Merlin, que ce discours parfaitement politique avait été long. Lucius fut ravi de pouvoir quitter les méandres de son esprit pour se consacrer à des choses plus terre à terre. Le fil de ses pensées n'amenait rien de que concluant, ces derniers temps. A part peu être…

Il décroisa lentement les jambes et se leva, d'un geste ample et suffisant. Il approcha de la jeune Wealey dont la grâce laissait pantois un nombre conséquent d'hommes de l'assemblée. Ron regardait sa sœur et souriait. Elle était belle, parfaitement à l'aise et avait enfin embrassé une carrière qui l'épanouissait. Il était, comme le reste de la famille, fier d'elle. Si Arthur et Bill avaient pu la voir.

Elle prit la médaille du coffret dans lequel elle était accrochée pour l'épingler au veston de Lucius. Il l'observait. Elle glissa sa main gauche sous le veston après avoir défait un bouton, frôlant ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, et piqua les longues agrafes dans la laine légère. Il tressaillit et une légère gêne s'installa fugacement entre eux pendant le temps nécessaire à remettre le bouton en place. Elle lui sourit puis s'écarta pour lui serrer la main d'une poignée de main franche, vive, professionnelle. Il s'attendait à plus. Il retint sa main une seconde de plus de nécessaire et chercha son regard. Elle s'y accrocha pendant qu'un léger sourire éclairait son visage.

Il se racla la gorge et s'approcha du pupitre pour l'incontournable discours qu'il devait servir à l'assemblée avide de ses mots reconnaissants. Ils seraient surpris. Vraiment très surpris.

- Je voudrais remercier le ministère et les journalistes du Chicaneur, sans qui je ne serais pas là ce soir à arborer cette récompense prestigieuse. Il usa d'un ton suave et affirmé.

- Je voudrais moi aussi apporter ma contribution à l'édifice que représente notre nation. Mademoiselle Weasley, voulez vous … Il prit sa main tout en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche.

- Me faire l'honneur d'accepter, il sortit un petit écrin rouge qu'il ouvrit à son seul regard pendant que l'assemblée retenait son souffle, ce petit présent ?

- Je … ne… sais pas … quoi dire ! Balbutia t elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Si vous commenciez par accepter ? Dit il d'un ton de confidence.

- Je … Merci. Dit elle simplement.

- Voici, dit il en tendant une petite clé d'or, la clé d'un coffre ouvert à la banque Gringotts dans lequel j'ai déposé une certaine somme en Galions au bénéfice de la Fondation Potter.

- Que cette somme soit employée pour améliorer l'avenir d'enfants tels que Harry Potter, en l'honneur de laquelle elle a été crée. Dit il d'un ton solennel. Mademoiselle Lovegood est elle parmi nous ce soir ?

- Oui, monsieur Malfoy. Affirma la jeune femme. Je suis ici.

- Approchez je vous prie, ce cadeau est aussi le vôtre.

- Merci, monsieur. Dit elle en montant sur l'estrade. Notre fondation est honorée de votre généreuse donation. Nos enfants pourront recevoir de nouveaux meubles ainsi que des supports de cours et de nombreux jouets.

- Faites en bon usage. Dit Lucius d'un ton doux.

- Monsieur Malfoy, permettez moi de vous nommer parrain de la fondation au titre de votre donation.

- Ce serait un honneur. Dit il en souriant. J'accepte avec plaisir.

Ginny sourit joyeusement. Il avait l'air tellement sincère. Finalement, peut être qu'elle s'était trompée, il semblait si… Elle ne trouvait pas le mot juste. Honnête, oui le terme s'approchait bien de l'idée. Avait il changé à ce point ? Etait ce simplement le fait qu'il pouvait enfin être vrai et naturel ? Cette métamorphose la troublait au plus haut point. Elle se détourna du couple improvisé que constituait Luna et Lucius pour se consacrer à ses invités qui hésitaient à monter à l'assaut des victuailles disposées tout spécialement à leur attention.

Ron s'approcha et lui tendit un verre de champagne qu'elle refusa. Elle commanda une vodka glacée qu'elle agrémenta d'une tranche d'orange coupée en deux. Gentiment, elle répondit à son frère sans prêter une réelle attention à ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle fit de même avec sa mère et déposa doucement un baiser sur son front, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle ne souhaitait pas poursuivre la conversation, s'excusant des invités.

Quatre journalistes, dont le petit frère de Colin Crivey, lui posèrent une interminable série de questions auxquelles elle répondit sans s'étendre. Elle ne pouvait plus supportait plus ces mondanités. Se faufilant dans la foule des invités,, il exigea que les badauds deviennent des conviés et s'assura que la sécurité ferait son travail en cas de débordement.

La soirée touchait à sa fin pour elle, elle était fatiguée. Un dernier tour des invités et un coup d'œil furtif à l'assemblée qui restait lui permit de noter mentalement que ni Hermione qui avait promis de venir, ni Draco qui avait dû partir avant la fin, ne se trouvaient dans la salle. Penser à Draco attira irrésistiblement son regard vers son père. Il était là, congratulé par tous et n'ayant d'yeux pour personne. Courtoisement, il répondait à ses interlocuteurs et souriait à tous.

Il lança un regard vers elle alors qu'elle ne le voyait déjà plus, ses yeux suivaient Molly et Ron qui quittaient la salle.

Il remarqua un verre à cocktail, dans lequel elle trempait ses lèvres distraitement, qui contenait un liquide clair et une demi tranche d'orange. Il sourit et un feu ardent embrasa son corps tandis d'un flash s'imposa à ses yeux. Ginny les lèvres dégouttant de fruits et marchant à quatre pattes vers lui, lascive et prédatrice. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser la vision et une journaliste lui reposa sa question, intriguée par l'absence de réponse de Lucius.

Il répondit évasivement puis congédia les trop curieux gratte-papier. Furtivement, il s'approcha du bar, ou du moins de ce qui en tenait lieu, commanda une vodka agrémentée d'une moitié de tranche d'orange et se faufila jusqu'à Ginny, qui tenait son verre serré contre elle en rêvassant.

- Je vois que vos goûts en matière d'alcool sont sensiblement les mêmes que les miens. Murmura t il d'une voix suave.

- Luc… Monsieur Malfoy ! Dit elle surprise.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Lucius. Lui dit il en tendant son verre. Cheers ?

- Cheers ! Répondit elle en faisant tinter son verre contre l'autre. Cette soirée va-t-elle se finir un jour ?

- Jamais, dit Lucius lassé des courbettes incessantes qu'il devait faire depuis le début de la soirée.

- Lucius, je vous ai découvert différent ce soir. Dit Ginny brusquement pour rompre le silence qui s'installait.

- Différent de quoi ? Demanda Lucius curieux. Il prit une grande gorgée de son verre.

- De … De ce que vous laissez voir aux autres. Dit Ginny sans savoir vraiment quoi rajouter.

- Que savez de ce moi ? Dit il d'un ton las.

- Que croyez vous comprendre qu'ils ne saisissent pas ? Ajouta t il en faisant un geste large vers les gens dans la salle.

- Que quelque part, quand on a bafoué votre identité, on a emprisonné le vrai Lucius. L'homme qui croyait en notre cause. Dit elle en regardant droit devant elle, souriant et levant son verre à ceux qui lui faisaient signe.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Lâcha Malfoy. Vous croyez que ça (il désigna la médaille de son annulaire tout en tenant toujours son verre) va changer les choses ? Regardez les, ils se repaissent déjà de cette conversation, qui finira certainement en écoeurante histoire d'amour, tout juste bonne à faire vendre leurs immondes papiers.

- Alors c'est ça ? Malgré tout ce qu'on peut faire pour vous, vous restez toujours meilleur que les autres, au dessus de tous ? L'intouchable aristocrate au sang pur ? Même si sa voix ne monta pas plus haut que le murmure, le ton était tout de même tranchant.

- Ne comprenez vous pas ? Lui dit il sur son ton égal. Il sont pires que nous, que les autres. Ils se repaissent des grands parce qu'ils ne savent pas agir par eux même, parce que seule la vie par procuration les rend un peu moins médiocres.

- Comment peut on être aussi amer ? Demanda la jeune femme. La vie n'est pas si noire.

- Vous avez vécu la guerre, comme moi. Comment pouvez vous être si optimiste ?

- La vie vaut la peine de croire en elle, Lucius. Dit Ginny en déposant son verre sur un plateau suspendu dans l'air.

Il la regarda partir, la quille de sa robe ondoyant en reflets d'argent pendant qu'elle quittait la salle. Il l'admirait pour savoir garder ses illusions. Lui ne pouvait plus. Il décida que pour lui aussi la soirée était finie et quitta la cérémonie en prenant congé du ministre.

Dehors il faisait frais. Une agréable fraîcheur de nuit d'été. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dormir. Sans vraiment savoir où aller, il flânait dans les rues de Londres avec pour compagnon le léger bruit de sa canne sur le trottoir. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux et la cape de lin, lui laissait ses pensées errer au hasard de ce qu'il voyait. Une façade aux murs blancs évoquait son manoir, une pelouse bordée de tulipes l'habitude de sa mère d'avoir des fleurs devant et dedans le château de son enfance. Un chat roux feula sur son passage, un rat détala et loin derrière lui un bruit de poubelles renversées et un combat de chiens animaient de ce quartier très peu fréquenté. Il tourna sur sa gauche alors que Big Ben sonnait deux heures, il fallait bien rentrer, Draco devait l'attendre.

Il entendit un petit rire cristallin, qu'il connaissait très bien, et leva la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Au deuxième étage d'un petit immeuble qui semblait tomber en ruines, il vit une tête rousse rentrer et fermer la fenêtre. Une pie s'envola du linteau pendant qu'il réalisait que ses pas l'avaient conduit devant chez Ginevra Weasley. L'heure de rentrer résonnait encore dans son esprit mais il n'arrivait à se décider. Devait il rentrer chez lui, comme le voulait sa raison et son devoir envers son fils, ou monter chez elle, comme il en avait envie.

OoO

_POV_

_Ela__ S. Arkel, sous sa cape d'invisibilité ô combien précieuse, regarde lucius quitter le bâtiment des cérémonies._

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dormir avec son bisounours d'amour aka le plus bel étalon de toute l'Angleterre (gay) aussi appelé Severus «sexy» Snape. Si seulement il avait pensé a amener ses jouets, il aurait pu noyer sa solitude dans une partie de jambes en l'air digne des fameuses fêtes d'Albus et des ses cocktails bien (trop aie ma tête merde) connus. Enfin, sa réputation de moine tibétain dépressif devait être maintenue en état. Il opterait donc sûrement pour une fille (déjà de base je dirais YERK) mais en plus, il avait choisit une Weasley….. (no comment, mon estomac chavire là, je re …..) zik d'attente débile digne des bars à vieilles du samedi aprem' (au mieux Pascal Sevran, au pire Bernard Minet (Ok je cesse avant de rendre tt le monde malade…. DSL)  
  
Bref Ela ou comment pourrir la fic de Sasha mais c pas grave et je continue.  
  
Donc Lulu, aka le plus grand sorcier tuberculeux aussi blond que diabolique, s'emmerdait ferme et voulait (vraiment) se trouver un soumis, chochotte et surtout aimant les longs hurlements en fond de nuit. Pas gagné me direz vous, à croire que les beaux mecs de nos jours sont tous soit mariés (mais ça, d'habitude ça ne l'arrête pas des masses) soit HETERO (dsl si ce mot vous choque d'ailleurs ici je crois que c'est une fiction Ginny - Lucius et donc vous auriez du être prévenus au départ. A croire que l'on vous cache tout. PFFFF Po marrant et puis quoi encore une fiction Cho-Potter ??????? Je sais, c'est dur de vivre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là je vais vous consoler mes amis…..) De plus son jouet préféré aussi nommé le jeune-homme-qui-avait-survécu-des-masses-avant-de-paumer-son-dray-chou-et-de-ENFIN-mourir-histoire-de-nous-foutre-la-paix-en-passant-touille-passe-le-champagne-et-les-gateaux-surtout-que-vu-ta-fic-tu-n'en-as-pas-droit…………..Bref donc son jouet pref, Harry Potter avait privilégié la force de la jeunesse en se tapant allégrement son fiston, de plus maintenant définitivement clampsé (youpi mais n'en parlons pas trop de peur qu'il ressuscite peur). Et voilà comment un sang-pur finit dans le lit d'une rouquine miss-je-sais-PRESQUE-tout, oui Hermione est toujours la gagnante du titre principal depuis maintenant 8 ans de suite !!!! (C'est génial kof kof)

_Petite ZIK d'ambiance visant à reconnecter l'auteur véritable de cette fiction à son PC portable lâchement subtilisé par Ela, sa ô combien meilleure amie._

OoO

- Il y a des choses que la vie nous donne et auxquelles on ne s'attend pas.

- Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Draco à son hôte qui nettoyait la large entaille entre ses omoplates.

- Si on m'avait dit que je sauverais la vie d'un Malfoy pour pouvoir me sauver moi-même j'aurais giflé le plaisantin pour avoir tenté de se moquer de moi.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de parler par énigmes, je ne comprends rien à tes propos. Draco grimaça sous la douleur de l'alcool.

- C'est en t'entendant parler de ta détresse que j'ai réalisé la mienne. Hermione parlait d'un ton doux, presque fraternel. Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de la disparition de Harry.

- Grang…

- Hermione, appelle moi Hermione. Dit elle doucement. On a passé l'âge de ces enfantillages.

- Hermione, parle moi de lui. Demanda Draco. J'aurais aimé le connaître plus que par ce que m'en disait Pansy.

- C'était l'homme le plus désespéré que je connaisse. Dit elle. Il pensait que vaincre Voldemort n'était possible que par son sacrifice. Il en était tellement convaincu qu'il n'a jamais voulu profiter des rares moments de joie que la vie lui a donnés.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco incrédule. Il était l'idole de tous, il avait Luna !

- Tu crois qu'être l'icône de son époque lui plaisait? Dit elle. Il a passé la plupart de son temps à prouver aux autres qu'il n'était ni un super héros, ni le clone de son père. Et je ne l'ai comprit que quand j'ai lâché cette rose grenat sur son cercueil, c'est là que la réalité de ses souffrances m'est apparue.

- Parce tu pense qu'il y a que lui qui souffrait ? Lui demanda Draco.

- Non, nous avons tous souffert. Lui dit Hermione, ne bouge pas je pose le voile de Narthéris.

- Tu sais ce que… Aie.

- Alors Malfoy on est douillet ? Plaisanta Hermione.

- Je ne sui pas douillet ! Objecta t il.

- Tu peux remettre ta chemise. Quoique non, vu son état, corrigea t elle en lui tendant son vêtement trempé de sang.

- Je reviens. Le bar à alcools est là bas dans l'angle et les jus de fruits dans le frigo, sers toi ! Dit elle en disparaissant dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il se servit un jus de mangue, et fit lentement le tour de l'appartement, regardant tous les dessins épinglés au mur. Un portrait de Harry, un autre de Luna et Ginny plus loin une photo de leur promotion. Il ne se souvenait pas que cette photo ait jamais été prise. Dumbledore restera un vieux fou mystérieux. Il continua son chemin et lâcha son verre sur le carrelage en voyant un dessin de Harry, dans les vestiaires de Quidditch vêtu simplement d'une serviette de bain. Il caressa doucement le dessin, des larmes glissèrent lentement le long de ses joues. Il chancela, Hermione le rattrapa et sans un mot l'amena vers le canapé. Elle tira sur un mouchoir qui attendait dans sa boîte qu'on veuille bien en user.

Il la remercia faiblement. Elle se leva et décrocha le dessin du mur quelle lui tendit.

- Prends le, tu ne dois pas avoir de souvenir de lui. Dit elle simplement. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé si tu veux. Dans le socle, tu trouveras un oreiller, une couverture et des draps propres. Je vais me coucher. Si tu veux autre chose, sers toi. La salle de bain est au fond à droite, dans le placard il y a des serviettes et un pyjama de mon père Fais comme chez toi. Demain je changerai ton voile. Si tu te sens mal : nausées, vomissements, maux de têtes violents, tu me réveilles immédiatement, c'est clair ?

- Oui docteur. Dit il en souriant.

- Draco, je suis désolée de tout ce gâchis. On aurait pu être amis. Dit elle en se retournant. Bonne nuit.

- Peut être. Répondit il d'un air absent, le regard plongé dans le dessin. Bonne nuit Gran… Hermione.

OoO

Réponses aux reviews :

To Paradise : et bien, tu vois, je ne t'ai pas mangée. Bises

To Alisa : Alors toujours autant de piquant ?

To Ness, Sohaya, Jade et Lisandra : merci les filles, vos compliments me touchent beaucoup. Je suis ravie que vous aimiez.

To Lulu : qui sait ? C'est pas parti pour si on en croit ce chapitre ….

Bises à tous et à toutes et au prochain chapitre.


	8. Surprises POV

Chapitre 8 : Surprises ! (POV)

_POV Lucius_

Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne s'attend jamais. Qui m'aurait dit, il y a quelques jours, que la colombe sensée me sauver serait la fille d'Arthur Weasley aurait subi le Doloris sans autre forme de procès. Et pourtant, cette femme fraîche et pure, toujours franche et sincère presque naïve parfois, a touché ce cœur refroidi depuis trop longtemps. Parfois je la vois comme Mina Harker, femme amoureuse ravie à un autre par un monstre.

Suis-je ce monstre que je voyais la semaine dernière encore face à mon miroir ? Ce visage honni dont je ne n'ai plus regardé vraiment les traits jusqu'à avant-hier. Jusqu'au moment où j'ai rajusté la lavallière et où j'ai réalisé que l'homme aux traits fatigués et aux yeux éclatants de bleu mais vides de vie n'étaient personne d'autre que moi. Fichu soir qui bouleversa mon ordre établi, ma vie d'amertume trop bien rangée.

L'ordre de Merlin… La réception… Draco… Ginévra…

Et me voilà, dans mon salon, à siroter un firewhisky et à me lamenter sur ce que j'aurais dû ou pu faire, par Merlin ! Depuis quand est ce que je considère les regrets comme tels ? La considération des sentiments a toujours été un obstacle à mes missions, à mon statut, à mon contrôle.

Non, c'est tout simplement inadmissible, je ne peux pas me permettre d'éprouver des sentiments envers quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même ou mon fils. Trop de choses nous sont arrivées, trop de cette guerre a transpiré dans ce manoir, trop de sang a noyé ces marches, trop de désespoir transpire de ces murs. Je ne veux plus que la paix. La paix de l'esprit à défaut de celle de l'âme. La paix qui m'empêchera de m'attacher à cette terre au point de n'en plus partir.

Oui, quitter ces atrocités qui me poursuivent et que je refuse d'assumer, quitter l'aptitude éventuelle à n'être plus égoïste avant qu'elle ne s'éveille en moi. Revenir à cet état proche de la béatitude que je connaissais avant tout ça. Mais l'ai-je vraiment connu ? Non, je crois en fait que j'ai à peine pu l'imaginer en voyant ceux qui laissaient derrière eux une vie bien remplie et le devoir accompli. Ceux que j'ai accompagné aux portes de l'inframonde et qui seront à jamais de délicieux prisonniers d'endroits auxquels je ne peux accéder. Je sais que je suis digne du royaume des enfers si jamais il existe.

Mais j'ai fait ce que je croyais devoir faire. Assurer à mon fils et ma femme un monde dans lequel ils pourraient vivre libres. Fils, si jamais tu connaissais les pensées de ton père, en serait tu effray ? Les apprécieraient tu ?

Tiens, minuit sonne et mon verre est vide. Draco n'est pas rentré depuis trois jours et j'ai toujours envie de gravir ces trois volées de marches, de pousser sa porte et de la serrer contre moi, la sentir, douce et tendre, sa peau proche de la mienne, son odeur enivrant mes sens. Qu'ai-je fais de moi-même ? Je suis devenu incapable de contrôler mes désirs, pourquoi ?

Je me sers un deuxième verre et la porte résonne : quelqu'un cogne. Qui vais-je trouver derrière ? Elle ? Le fantôme de Potter qui vient me hanter tout comme le font ses parents ? Mon fils ivre mort une fois encore ? Draco, fils pourra tu jamais me pardonner d'avoir réduit à néant ta vie toi, si jeune et si plein d'espoirs ?

J'entends encore sa douce voix, je la vois simplement habillée de sa robe couleur de l'ivoire, telle une statue, ses bretelles qui glissent de ses épaules et qu'elle remet en place ingénument. Ginny, comme ils t'appellent, ne vas pas plus loin que le palier et ne dis rien, tout est trop réel pour être vrai. Je ne peux pas croire tes mots si simples. Moi ? Est tu sûre ?

Inlassablement elle s'avance vers moi, le regard brûlant, déterminée.

Minuit trente, mon verre plein vient de s'écraser au sol. Mon esprit résonne de ses propos et mon corps ne m'obéis plus. Je m'empare d'elle comme un chasseur de sa proie, elle sourit et je me demande brusquement si les rôles ne sont pas inversés. Ses mots hurlent à mes sens et mon esprit les répète inlassablement.

« Lucius, pourquoi n'es-tu pas mont ? Je t'attendais. »

oOo

_POV Ginny_

J'ai vu Lucius au bas de mon immeuble, Luna venait de quitter la maison sous sa forme animale. J'ai espéré qu'il monte mais il n'est pas venu. Finalement, Luna avait raison je crois que je l'aime vraiment. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai peut être refusé tout ça en mémoire de Harry, dont Lucius était un ennemi juré. J'ai passé ces derniers jours à tourner en rond au bureau, à la maison, je n'ai vu personne. Je devais faire le point. Finalement j'ai pris ma décision, que papa et mon frère ne m'en veillent pas, je ne crois pas agir contre leur mémoire Harry, aie confiance en mes choix, Luna l'a fait et me soutient.

Ron aura peut être du mal à admettre tout ça et maman sait ce qu'est la souffrance de vivre sans l'être aimé, elle fermera les yeux à défaut d'accepter. Charlie accepte aveuglement toutes mes décisions, il ne veut que mon bonheur. Fred et Georges sont indifférents à tout depuis que l'Ordre les a enrôlés et Percy n'est plus un Weasley depuis tellement longtemps…

Cette guerre a changé la donne. Les cartes du destin ont changé de main et tout est mort. Nos vies, notre monde, notre héros. Ne restent que les chevaliers de l'ombre et Lui. Lucius Malfoy, celui sans qui rien, d'un côté comme de l'autre, ne serait arrivé.

Ce soir, je suis décidée à prendre la situation en main, je vais au Manoir et provoquer le destin. Après tout, nous ne travaillons plus ensemble et je peux foncer chez lui sans risquer de représailles. Il avait l'air tellement différent l'autre soir.

J'ai mis ma robe ivoire à bretelles, rien en dessous malgré le froid, je sais qu'il ne résistera pas à me voir dedans. A vrai dire, personne ne le peut quand je le désire vraiment. Si beau, si triste, si séduisant aussi. Ce soir, je joue mon va-tout et on verra bien. Ma cape de velours rouge me protège de la bise mais pas du froid, tant mieux cela ne pourra qu'aider à mes objectifs. Ma chair est tendue par le froid. Je suis transie et frissonnante. La porte, noire et froide, est imposante. Je n'étais jamais venue ici. C'est morne. Le jardin est moribond et les allées investies par la mauvaise herbe. Allez courage ma fille !

J'attrape le heurtoir, tiens un basilic, et frappe deux fois. C'est un elfe qui m'ouvre, comment pourrait il ne être autrement ? La seule pièce éclairée doit être le salon je confie ma cape à la créature terrifiée et m'avance bravement vers mon destin tout ce décide là, maintenant. Il est seul, un verre à la main, et je marche vers lui tremblante de désir et du froid qu'il faisait dehors. Le verre glisse de ses mains et éclate sur la dalle de marbre quand il entend mes intentions. Merlin, protège moi, comment va-t-il réagir après cette simple phrase ?

« Lucius, pourquoi n'es-tu pas mont ? Je t'attendais. »

Par Merlin ! Que ce baiser est doux et passionn !

oOo

_POV Draco_

Hermione Granger. Ca fait trois jours, trois nuits pour être exact, qu'elle a décidé d'appliquer sur moi tout ce que ses années d'internat à Sainte mangouste lui ont enseigné. N'exagérons pas, nous avons quitté Poudlard depuis seulement deux ans, l'expression toutes ces années est certainement un peu exagérée. Ses soins se sont limités, à son sens, à refermer la plaie de mon dos et à m'aider à parler. Je sais très bien qu'elle a aussi pansé les plaies de mon cœur. Jamais elle n'a jugé l'amour que je portais à Harry préférant parler de lui pour oublier peut être que je lui avait dit l'aimer. Elle est si vive, si froidement intelligente, une telle femme aurait été redoutable chez les Serpentards. Une calculatrice implacable qui a réussit à m'avoir avec une telle ruse que j'en ai eu des frissons d'admiration.

Nous avons beaucoup parlé pendant ses trois jours, de Harry, d'elle et de moi. Je sais maintenant que le souvenir de mon aimé ne sera jamais le sien et que la vérité que j'ai tenue comme telle restera à jamais un point de vue parmi des milliers d'autres. « C'est ta vérité, Draco » a-t-elle dit. Une vérité difficile cependant. Je n'ai plus envie de rentrer chez moi. Le Manoir est froid, comme ma mère qui y a laissé une empreinte de désespoir.

Je redoute le regard de mon père quand il la verra à mon bras, dans son territoire. Il la méprisera certainement. Peut être est il un héros aux yeux des autres, peut être sait il présenter ses excuses, il n'en reste pas moins un Malfoy au sang pur et elle une femme d'ascendance moldue. Qu'importe, si la chose est possible entre nous, je me battrais. C'est à elle de décider si elle et moi peut devenait nous.

Elle met, une fois de plus cet album qui chante la dureté des sentiments. Elle dit que les sentiments restent vivaces ainsi. Peut être… Une chanson m'obsèdera toujours, comme un rai de lumière lancé dans les limbes des héros un morceau pour toucher mon Harry. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qu'elle dit, j'ai simplement retenu les deux premières phrases que je fredonne inlassablement quand la musique est éteinte. Elle me dit qu'elle l'adore aussi.

La voilà qui chantonne et moi avec…

- Now I could tell you, what I've done for you

- Fifty thousand tears i've cryed

Elle a une belle voix, et pour le moment c'est la seule chose qui m'aide à tenir. Je ne sais pas si on va aller loin tous les deux, mais le peu de chemin que l'on fera sera ça de gagné. Elle a invité son amie Ginevra. Elle lui raconte tout parait il. Hermione dit qu'elle voit quelqu'un en ce moment mais que sa relation est secrète. Doit on la croire ? Il paraît qu'il sera là et qu'elle sera surprise. Hermione lui a promis de lui rendre la politesse. Je vois son visage d'ici, Draco Malfoy chez Hermione Granger, un vrai roman de science fiction.

Cela me fait penser à mon père, qui est nerveux depuis quelques temps. Je sus sûr que lui aussi voit quelqu'un. Pourquoi ne m'en parle t il pas ? N'avons-nous pas décidé de tout nous dire ? Finalement, il doit se poser les mêmes questions que moi j'hésite aussi à lui parler d'Hermione.

Elle est là, campée devant moi, un foulard sur la tête et un tablier tâché de pâte indéterminée, elle a de la farine sur le nez, je l'enlève et elle sourit. Le dîner de ce soir sera merveilleux dit elle, elle veut que je reste, ce soir et tous les autres. Elle veut que le monde entier sache que nous sommes ensemble, je soupire. Le monde se résume à mon père pour quelqu'un de mon rang. A-t-elle conscience du danger ? Cet homme a tué pour moins que le fait de souiller son fils.

Je le lui dis, elle rit. Un homme qui a réussi à servir son pays comme il l'a fait ne peut pas être mauvais me dit elle. Peut être qu'elle a raison, peut être a-t-elle tort. Ses yeux brûlent d'un feu joyeux, elle a envie de moi. Il reste à peine deux heures avant le dîner, elle dit avoir le temps. D'un coup de baguette, la cuisine s'anime. Elle m'embrasse et me fait un clin d'œil, je fredonne toujours espérant qu'ainsi elle conservera sa fougue pour la fin de la soirée et que nous pourrons nous préparer. Elle se jette sur moi, renversant le canapé léger sur lequel j'étais allongé, les mains sous la tête et les jambes croisées sur les accoudoirs je ne parviens pas à caser l'intégralité de mon « petit » mètre quatre-vingt dans son petit sofa.

Elle a un rire doux, un chant de rossignol. Elle mange sauvagement mes lèvres. Je sens que nous ne serons jamais à l'heure…

oOo

_POV Hermione_

Je suis si bien sur cette poitrine pâle et chaude. Nous avons fait l'amour doucement, tendrement. Nous avons enfin le droit d'être heureux car une ère nouvelle s'ouvre à nous après ces moments de douleur qui suivent toujours une guerre. On a tous des morts à pleurer, même dans l'autre camp.

Draco lutte, enfin il essaie pour le moins. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse aimer, encore moins que l'objet de son amour soit aussi inaccessible et aussi réciproque surtout car Harry malgré son sentiment particulier pour Luna, aimait Draco comme un fou. Ai-je le droit de le lui dire ? Non, pas encore, il n'est pas encore prêt à entendre ça. Je suis parvenue à le convaincre que la vie vaut la peine, c'est un grand progrès. Un jour peut être il pourra savoir qu'ils partageaient un amour qu'ils se sont interdit. Je veux le garder à moi encore un peu.

Bon d'accord, je lorgne dessus depuis presque quatre ans, mais ça non plus il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Quand je pense qu'il a voulu mourir ! Je ne remercierais jamais assez mes parents de m'avoir poussée à étudier la médecine sorcière, ainsi que cette fichue complication d'appendicite qui m'a mise en retard pour la cérémonie.

Dire que Ginny va arriver avec son mystérieux compagnon. Je pose un œil sur la pendule du salon, il nous reste une demi-heure. C'est si bon de pouvoir exercer un certain pouvoir sur lui. Il est si dépendant. Encore une demi-heure à le tenir serré contre moi. Il dort, son visage si paisible est …

Une demi-heure ?

Nous sommes en retard ! Draco, réveille toi ! Je le pousse un peu violemment tan pis, il faut se lever. Je lance un sort pour décorer la salle à manger et mettre la table, je réveille mon ange déchu d'un verre d'eau fraîche et file dans la chambre me rafraîchir et m'habiller.

Oups !

Je viens de réaliser que Draco n'a rien à se mettre… Son costume blanc a été ruiné par sa chute. Zut ! Je vais devoir trouver des vêtements pour lui. Un petit tour chez Dean, il ne peut rien me refuser, devrait arranger tout ça, il sont la même carrure et la même taille et Dean a un goût très sûr en terme de vêtements. Je passe vite fait chez lui et extirpe de sa garde robe quelques effets simples mais élégants.

Le temps que je revienne et il est déjà sous la douche. Il est si beau ! Je pose les vêtements sur le plateau qui soutient la vasque et pose une serviette propre par-dessus. Pas de sous vêtements pour lui, la nuit n'en sera que meilleure ensuite. Il s'en rend compte et je lui lance un clin d'œil coquin.

Encore quelques menus détails à régler dans la cuisine, et je me consacra à un dessert que Ginny m'a demandé expressément : oranges givrées avec oranges fruits trempés dans un verre de vodka glacée. La chair des oranges doit être à vif, c'est très important, m'a-t-elle répété. Allez comprendre les lubies de Miss Weasley…

Je savais qu'une paire de jeans et un pull à col roulé t'iraient bien, et le noir est une couleur qui te sied à merveille. Ca y est ils sont l : la sonnette retentit. J'espère que tout est prêt ! Draco a mit mon tablier, il découpait les toasts, j'ignorais qu'il savait cuisiner. Je prend l'emporte pièce et l'envoie ouvrir la porte. Les bouteilles d'alcool, de jus de fruits et les verres prennent place sur la table basse. Je pose les canapés et les cubes de glace sur un petit plateau de métal argenté et m'en empare. Tout doit être parfait pour le petit ami de Ginny.

Etrange, personne ne parle. J'aurais pourtant pensé que Ginny ne serait pas surprise par la présence de Draco chez moi, je l'avais prévenue. Je passe la porte et manque lâcher mon plateau de surprise. Comment ?

Ce n'est pas possible ! Lucius Malfoy, est là dans mon salon, une bouteille de vin rouge dans une main et un bouquet de roses blanches dans l'autre, une expression presque chaleureuse sur le visage. Ginny sourit largement et Draco semble aussi surpris que moi.

Je reviens vite de ma surprise et prend la main qu'il me tend après avoir donné la bouteille à son fils, Ginny m'ayant débarrassée de mon chargement. Je tente de cacher ma confusion à travers un sourire qui ne le trompe sûrement pas. Il prend son fils dans ses bras, comme s'il était naturel de le faire, je vois qu'il rend l'étreinte avec un grand manque d'habitude mais avec un sourire franc. Est-ce une lueur de fierté réciproque que je vois dans leurs prunelles bleues ? Ginny et moi nous étreignons aussi, je suis heureuse de la voir.

Nous échangeons quelques mots pendant que je sers l'apéritif.

Cette soirée promet d'être …

Intéressante.

OoO

Réponses aux Review

To Ivrian : Apparemment, il n'est pas monté. Mais on peut compter sur l e caractère impétueux de Ginny pour prendre des initiatives. Alors ce chapitre ?

To Jade : merci à toi, et hop ! Un autre chapitre…

To paradise : Comment ça pas comestible ????

To Alisa : Merci pour tous tes compliments c'est adorable. Ce chapitre est plein de surprises… Ca te plait ?

To Sohaya : Et voilà, une bonne dose de plaisir en lecture supplémentaire…

To Fanli : Non, je n'ai pas abandonné Tikal, mais je subi une horrible panne d'inspiration. Le chapitre 15 a été commencé il ya des semaines et je n'arrive pas à le finir. Je pense m'y consacrer à nouveau après les vacances d'été. Merci, je croyais que personne ne la lisait plus, d'autant plus que je la trouve atrocement médiocre.

To Ela : je répare une horrible erreur de ce pas ton POV du chapitre 7 sera en ligne ce soir.

Merci à tous et toutes et au prochain chapitre qui sera le dernier de ce défi « soap » !


	9. Situations compliquées

Chapitre 9 : Situations compliquées

OoO

Ginny avait le visage rougi par l'effort. Deux heures de cours de salsa, c'était assurément épuisant mais elle n'aurait laissé sa place à personne. Sa permanente récente, qui avait créé des boucles lâches qui lui donnaient un air terriblement fripon, créait un nouveau volume à sa chevelure de plus en plus longue. Son pantalon marron, destiné à la danse jazz et classique, mettait ses formes en valeur. Son court T-shirt blanc collait de sueur à sa peau dorée par le soleil et ses talons hauts, partiellement dissimulés par des jambières noires en accordéon, claquaient sur le parquet de la salle de danse de son immeuble, dont elle disposait à loisir après les cours officiels.

Lucius pouvait la voir à travers le cadre de la porte laissée ouverte par Carlos, leur professeur. Elle ignorait sa présence. Elle avait chaud. Elle libéra sa crinière féline de son chouchou en velours noir en secouant la tête et attrapa sa bombonne d'eau fraîche. Doucement elle porta le boulot à sa bouche et commença à boire, ignorant les filets d'eau qui s'écoulaient sur sa gorge et trempaient son haut désormais transparent. Désaltérée, elle leva la grosse bouteille encore plus haut et s'aspergea largement de l'eau fraîche qui lui restait. L'eau glissa sur sa tête et son visage pour finir à terre en trempant le reste de son corps. Lucius tenta de retenir un grognement de désir pendant que le liquide froid révélait un corps dont il était déjà fou de désir.

Il sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son corps et ériger son sexe. Elle se pencha en avant et se releva brusquement entraînant ses longues boucles vers l'arrière et éclaboussant le parquet. Elle lança un sort au lecteur de CD et une musique entraînante envahit l'espace. Les yeux fermés, elle répéta les quelques pas que son professeur lui avait appris puis se lança dans une improvisation très réussie. Essoufflée, elle grogna et tapa du talon par terre, elle voulait un partenaire pour améliorer son niveau déjà bon. Elle décida malgré tout de continuer.

Lucius, de l'autre côté de la porte, enleva sa chemise et sa ceinture. Enfin, une femme aussi douée que lui se présentait. Il n'avait pas dansé depuis dix ans mais doutait d'avoir perdu « la main ». Il s'avança discrètement vers elle et l'encercla de ses bras puissants. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna. Ravie de le voir elle l'embrassa doucement avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour prendre sa main gauche et la saisir par la taille. Il attendit la fin du morceau et s'élança au début du suivant. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Lucius était diablement bon.

Prise au jeu, elle laissa la musique, sensuelle et entraînante, augmenter la tension entre eux deux. Enchaînant passes et mouvements ils se séduisaient dans une sorte de parade nuptiale à la fin inéluctable. Après le quatrième morceau ils étaient sauvagement enlacés et finirent allongés sur le parquet au début du sixième. Ginny avait horriblement chaud et ne parvenait pas à respirer aisément. Lucius lui ôta son petit haut sans ménagement, la plaquant au sol de ses jambes puissantes. Son soutien-gorge blanc arrondissait ses seins, pris dans un étau de dentelle et de satin au décolleté pigeonnant.

Ginny avait affreusement soif, et le manifesta en se raclant la gorge. La bombonne d'eau, rafraîchissante et tentante était si près et si loin à la fois. Lucius l'attira à lui facilement et trancha le goulot d'un coup de baguette. Il trempa ses doigts longs et fins dans l'eau glacée et les égoutta sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Sa chair devint granuleuse et elle frissonna. Il prit la bombonne à deux mains et laissa un très petit filet d'eau s'écouler, augmentant encore les frissons. Ginny gémit tant de froid que de désir. Doucement il caressa les jambes de la jeune Weasley, glissant le long du pantalon pour libérer ses chevilles des jambières et ses orteils des chaussures à talon haut. Il finit la bombonne en y versant le liquide froid. Ensuite il essuya les membres consciencieusement avec une serviette qu'il trouva dans le sac qui traînait au fond de la salle et qu'il avait appelé à lui.

Il massa et caressa doucement la plante de ses pieds et chacun de ses orteils avant de remonter jusqu'à ses mollets. Il continua le long de ses cuisses, lui arrachant des gémissements doux mais impatients, puis jusqu'à son ventre plat et musclé et contourna son nombril. Du plat des mains il glissa vers ses seins toujours prisonniers qu'il caressa, mettant ses mains en coupe et les laissant glisser. Il redescendit vers sa taille et empoigna le pantalon qu'il descendit d'un coup sec libérant un adorable string de dentelle claire.

Un sourire gourmand éclaira son visage quand elle se releva pour défaire le bouton de son pantalon et qu'elle tira d'un coup sec pour dégager les autres, révélant par là même qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une fière érection. Elle grogna de gourmandise. Il lui sourit et la plaqua de nouveau au sol. La musique devint langoureuse. Très vite, Ginny et Lucius furent débarrassés de leurs vêtements. La joute sensuelle devint pure sexualité. Ils avaient vraiment faim l'un de l'autre.

Les caresses reprirent, empressées, sauvages. Ginny plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Lucius. Il happa la lèvre inférieure de son amante, la suçotant et la mordillant comme on peut le faire quand le désir devint trop lourd, trop insupportable. Elle se libéra et darda une langue humide qui titilla l'un des tétons durcis de Lucius. Il saisi sa nuque et lui imposa de descendre plus bas encore, vers son érection vibrante et suintante de désir. Elle s'empara de son gland après l'avoir dégagé d'un geste sec. Il cria.

Elle gémit doucement, sons sexe encore en bouche augmentant plus encore son plaisir. Il attrapa un de ses tétons qu'il serra entre ses doigts, maltraitant le désir de la belle rousse. Elle gémit plus longuement, obligeant Lucius à la dégager pour ne pas jouir dans sa gorge brûlante. Elle grogna et le poussa violemment, le faisant tomber durement sur le parquet. Le choc de son dos sur le sol claqua comme un coup de feu. Elle s'allongea sur lui, serrant le phallus dur et palpitant entre eux et amorça un langoureux frottement qui le força à l'enserrer de ses bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter, tant elle était excitante. Lentement elle releva la tête et le défia du regard avant de poser ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps et de prendre appui sur ses mains, serrées sur la longue chevelure blanche de son amant.

Ses yeux toujours vissés dans le regard bleu acier de Malfoy senior, elle souleva son bassin et força l'entrée du sexe droit dans son fourreau de chair, arrachant à son possesseur un râle rauque presque animal. Elle rit doucement, satisfaite d'être parvenue à ses fins tout en ondulant du bassin laissant Lucius pantelant, les yeux révulsés de plaisir, et incapable de contenir un orgasme fulgurant. Il saisit ses hanches pour l'arrêter mais c'était déjà trop tard. Une longue contraction des muscles traîtres de sa maîtresse déclencha un raz de marée de plaisir qui le laissa au bord de l'évanouissement.

Ginny sourit, satisfaite, et libéra son amant pour s'allonger près de lui. Il n'entendit pas la chose de cette manière et se plaça en face d'elle, assit sur ses jambes. Il écarta ses cuisses et les plaça de chaque côté de ses propres hanches puis se consacra entièrement au petit bouton de chair logé dans l'intimité humide de la jeune femme. De ses doigts habiles il lui arracha force de gémissements et pléthore de cris. Elle ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête, tentant vainement de contrôler son plaisir. Mais il était aussi doué de ses doigts que de sa langue et elle dut se résoudre à ne plus lutter laissant enfin les vagues de plaisir monter les unes après les autres. Enfin, quand il sentit qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps il enfouit son visage dans son sexe mouillé et darda une langue qu'elle pensa multiple. Le plaisir se déversa en elle comme une déferlante s'écroulant sur la plage.

Elle cria longtemps, déchirant sa gorge sèche et se tut brusquement, mollement étendue sur le parquet. Il crut un instant qu'elle s'était évanouie et se pencha vers elle, inquiet. Après deux secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, elle cligna des yeux et deux larmes glissèrent l'une après l'autre, bientôt suivies par un grand nombre. Elle ne parvint bientôt plus à retenir ses pleurs et embrassa en sanglotant les mains d'un Lucius trop étonné pour réagir. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, la serrant dans ses bras, enroulé avec elle dans une immense couverture qu'il avait invoquée.

- Il faudrait qu'on rentre maintenant, douce demoiselle. Souffla Lucius après un instant de douce torpeur.

- Je crois aussi, même si je n'en ai absolument pas envie. Admit elle dans un souffle.

Il lui sourit et sortit de la couverture pour saisir ses vêtements. Ils s'habillèrent en silence et elle le prit par la main pour le faire monter chez elle. Elle riait à gorge déployée maintenant, tout en montant l'escalier au pas de course et en le tirant à sa suite. Il la voyait comme une enfant émerveillée pressée de partager son nouveau jouet avec ses amies, impatiente.

De fait, il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Elle ouvrit la porte en gloussant et lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un geste de la main. Il obtempéra mais buta sur un sac de voyage qui traînait à terre. Celui-ci poussa une petite table de bois qui grinça sur le parquet et fit tomber un verre qui éclata au sol en résonnant comme un coup de tonnerre. Ginny poussa vivement Lucius dans sa chambre comme la lumière s'allumait.

- Ginny, il est plus de minuit, tu étais o ? Grogna une voix masculine, qui décomposa le visage de Lucius en un rictus de jalousie dans l'autre pièce.

- Chut, dors Ronnie chéri, lui répondit sa sœur tendrement. On verra tout ça demain.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et l'insonorisa d'un sort. Ensuite, d'un air de pure chatte en chaleur, elle se retourna vers Lucius et le déshabilla du regard. Comme il lui souriait largement, illustrant son accord aux intentions certainement peu chastes de la jeune femme, celle-ci prit une posture de jeune collégienne timide et lui lança un regard de défi. Lucius la regarda un instant puis se jeta sauvagement sur elle dans l'intention clairement annoncée de ne pas dormir du reste de la nuit.

OoO

Hermione travaillait ce soir là. Elle finissait vers vingt et une heures. Cela lui laissait à peine le temps de transplaner chez elle et de se préparer rapidement avant le premier récital de son ami. De fait, ce soir n'était surtout pas le soir où une appendicite devait mal tourner. Il n'y en eut pas, ni appendicite, ni autre chose d'autre. Et, comble de bonheur, Lucita Edwindson arriva bien une demi-heure à l'avance pour prendre son service. Ainsi la jeune miss eut largement le temps de rentrer pour se préparer à se rendre à l'opéra « Tanner Hope » pour la première de la carrière de Draco Malfoy. Il jouait du piano depuis sa plus tendre enfance, avec un don aussi aigu pour l'effleurement du clavier que celui qu'il avait en potions ou en arts magiques. Hermione l'avait surpris un jour, alors qu'il l'attendait à la sortie d'un cours de danse classique, à jouer un morceau au piano d'accompagnement.

Elle avait avoué ne pas reconnaître le compositeur. Il lui sourit et énonça comme une évidence que c'était parfaitement normal. D'abord vexée car elle pensait qu'il mettait en doute ses connaissances en matière de musique classique, elle eut le bon goût d'avoir l'air gênée de sa vexation quand il répondit sur le ton de la conversation qu'il s'agissait de l'une pièce que sa mère avait composée pour lui quand il avait dix ans.

Elle exigea de voir les partitions et le morigéna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait un grand talent tant comme pianiste que comme compositeur puisqu'il avait terminé la plupart des pièces inachevée de sa mère sans qu'on puisse soupçonner deux mains différentes sur les partitions. Finalement, à force de persuasion, elle parvint à le faire passer une ou deux auditions et il devint premier pianiste soliste au grand opéra sorcier de Londres.

Ce soir après trois semaines de répétitions et d'arrangements, il jouerait « morceaux pour mon fils », l'ensemble des compositions de Narcissa Black Malfoy. Le livret annonçait une interprétation originale et un pianiste de grand talent. Elle ne voulait rater ça pour rien au monde. Après une douche rapide, elle sortit de sa garde robe trois robes de soirée. Une noire moirée, longue et sobre sans bretelles ni manches. La deuxième était un peu plus originale, il s'agissait d'une robe de coupe chinoise au tissu de soie bleu pâle rebrodé de fleurs de pommier et de symboles dont elle ignorait la signification.

Quand à la dernière, il s'agissait d'une robe d'un vert très sombre, au décolleté bénitier soutenu par de fines bretelles recouvertes de strass imitant le diamant. Le bas était brodé d'argent, représentant des volutes de fumée ou de vapeur ou bien même une couche de neige. Parsemées sur le reste du tissu des étoiles de glace ou des constellations brillaient quand elles reflétaient la lumière. Une large fente ouvrait le côté droit et laissait très certainement deviner au moins les trois quart de la cuisse.

Ne parvenant pas à ce décider, elle ouvrit son tiroir à sous vêtement et posa une main sur ses yeux. Ainsi aveugle, elle plongea sa main dans la dentelle et le satin et en sortit un porte-jarretelles de dentelle noire. Elle opta dont pour la robe verte. Elle sortit une paire de bas à couture digne des années cinquante qu'elle enfila sans hésiter. Elle attacha les bas au porte-jarretelles posé par-dessus son string noir et termina par un soutien gorge à balconnet sans bretelles qui mettait joliment en valeur sa poitrine.

Elle sortit ses talons aiguilles et les enfila. Enfin, elle releva ses boucles rebelles en un chignon banane, laissant quelques mèches encadrer son visage rond. Enfin après un maquillage léger, elle enfila sa robe et vérifia que la démarcation de ses bas apparaissait bien à la limite de l'ouverture de sa robe.

Enfin, elle déplia une étole de paschmina qui devint verte d'un coup de baguette et une paire de gants longs et verts également. Un collier de brillants ressemblant à une rivière de diamant ornait son cou pâle et un bracelet assortit brillait à son poignet droit. Deux petits solitaires montés en boucles d'oreilles éclairaient ses lobes. Elle vérifia son rouge à lèvres vermillon, glissa le tube dans une pochette de soirée noire, y ajouta un petit miroir, un porte cigarettes en argent et un briquet du même métal et quelques galions, enfin elle accrocha sa baguette à la jambe couverte par le biais d'un étui de cuir fait à cette intention.

Elle jeta un œil à sa pendule qui marquait vingt heures cinquante. Elle posa l'étole sur ses épaules et transplana vers le jardin intérieur de l'opéra. Endroit sûr s'il en est et qui autorisait les sorciers à pratiquer ce mode de voyage sans être vu des moldus. Elle tendit son carton au jeune groom qui les vérifiait, sortit son étui à cigarettes et en alluma une en entrant. Devant son sourire charmeur et son apparence de pin up de bande dessinée, le jeune placeur renonça à émettre une seule objection quand à la cigarette de cette femme terriblement sexy. Il lui indiqua simplement sa loge et le moyen d'y parvenir.

Elle entra dans sa loge et remarqua que Lucius et Ginny étaient déjà arrivés. Ils lui sourirent et Ginny l'embrassa affectueusement tout en la complimentant sur sa tenue éblouissante. Elle lui répondit que sa robe de soirée était aussi bien mise en valeur. Lucius complimenta posément sa « belle fille » sous le regard amusé de Ginny. Hermione sortit son étui à cigarette et le présenta aux deux amants qui déclinèrent de concert.

Bientôt la conversation obliqua vers les relations obscures qu'entretenaient Draco et Hermione. Amants occasionnels, ils semblaient se satisfaire de quelques nuits par mois passées ensemble sans chercher à partager le même toit. Lucius désapprouvait sans pouvoir se résoudre à mettre la pression sur son fils, il ne savait que trop bien comment ce dernier réagirait à l'ultimatum qu'on lui imposerait éventuellement.

La lumière baissa et Draco apparut enfin, l'orchestre s'échauffait depuis au moins quinze minutes. Il s'assit au piano et le silence se fit. Hermione ouvrit le livret et chercha le nom du morceau d'ouverture du concert.

« Little Drake »

Un long morceau léger illustrant les joies de la naissance de l'interprète du morceau. Le livret était parfait, les morceaux très bien mis en valeur et la tension musicale jouait sur une large gamme d'émotions. De plus, chaque note jouée par Draco aurait charmé la plus parfaite des oreilles.

A la fin des deux heures de récital, les spectateurs se levèrent et applaudirent chaleureusement le soliste et l'orchestre qui l'avait accompagné à certains moments. Hermione avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et le cœur gonflé d'admiration. Elle sortit pour trouver directement le chemin de la loge de son ami. On la laissa passer bien entendu, le personnel était habitué à la voir dans le sillage du « Grand Draco », comme les journalistes l'appelaient déjà.

Elle frappa trois fois, deux autres coups puis trois de nouveau. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main, assis devant son miroir. Dans la loge régnait une odeur lourde de fleurs et de feuilles. Des bouquets d'admirateurs emplissaient l'espace laissé vaquant par l'occupant de la loge. Hermione arracha toutes les cartes des bouquets et les posa sur la table, devant Draco qui semblait avoir le regard perdu au loin. Elle savait que jouer, encore plus lorsque les morceaux avaient été composés par sa mère, étaient une immense souffrance.

Au bout de dix minutes, il sembla réaliser qu'elle lui tenait la main. Elle lui sourit quand il leva les yeux vers elle. Il ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque.

- Ce soir, chez moi vers minuit et demie. Dit elle simplement. Je vais te laisser avec ton père. Il est venu te voir avec Ginny.

- Elle était l ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Tu n'arrives toujours pas à t'y faire, n'est ce pas ?

- Elle est plus jeune que moi ! Lança t il d'un air désabusé.

- C'est ça ou bien c'est parce que c'est une Weasley ? Demanda t elle d'un air cynique.

- Tu sais très bien que je me fous royalement qu'elle soit une Weasley ou une autre…

- Alors Draco, il est où ton problème ? Demanda t elle d'un ton cinglant.

- J'en sais rien, une rage sourde de le voir heureux avec en toile de fond le suicide de ma mère, incapable de lui donner ce que Weasley lui donne aujourd'hui. Dit il en tendant la main vers elle. Elle ouvrit son étui à cigarettes.

- Je vois. Dit elle simplement en refermant l'objet d'un claquement sec. Si tu veux me voir, je serais chez moi.

- Non. Dit simplement son amant.

- Si tu le prend comme ça bonne soirée. Elle jeta sa cigarette dans la tasse de café froid qui traînait sur la table avant de sortir.

Il se leva à sa suite et l'empêcha de quitter la pièce en enroulant son bras droit autour de sa taille et en la serrant contre lui.

- Non tu ne seras pas chez toi si j'ai besoin de toi parce que tu restes. Souffla t il à son oreille.

- Pardon ? Demanda t elle surprise.

- Si tu veux que j'accepte Ginevra Weasley inconditionnellement dans la vie de mon père, il va falloir aussi que tu m'acceptes dans la tienne. Exigea t il d'un ton sans appel.

- Draco, nous en avons déjà parlé. Dit elle d'un ton las. Je croyais que tout était clair.

- Tu en as parlé et rien n'était clair. Dit il en appuyant sur le premier mot. J'ai bien compris que tu voulais finir tes études, et que tu ne voulais pas te marier. Mais qu'est ce qui nous empêche de vivre ensemble ?

- T'as vu la taille de mon appartement ? siffla t elle entre ses dents.

- Forcément ! Tu refuses catégoriquement de venir chez moi. Dit il en levant la voix. C'est quoi ton problème Granger ???

- Je n'ai pas de problème Malfoy ! Cria t elle aussi, tandis que Draco insonorisait la pièce. C'est toi le problème. Ta famille, ton fric, ton rang !!!

- Quoi ? Hurla t il de plus belle.

- Qui peut être digne de vous ? Murmura Hermione les yeux brouillés de larmes.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que j'en ai rien à foutre de ces conneries de rang et de noblesse. Dit Draco la voix cassée par ses cris et le souffle court.

- Tu quoi ? Demanda Hermione surprise. Attends tu veux dire que je me suis fais des idées sur tout ton univers pendant ces six derniers mois ?

- Précisément, dit il en ouvrant le sac de sa maîtresse pour trouver l'étui à cigarettes. Il en alluma une autre et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche.

- Tiens sèche moi ces larmes ridicules et cessons cette dispute qui n'a ni queue ni tête.

- Draco, pourquoi veux tu de moi dans ta vie ? Demanda telle en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Certainement pour la même raison irrationnelle que toi. Dit il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je t'aime Hermione.

- Tu … Tu … Tu … S'essaya Hermione sans vraiment y parvenir.

- Allez, cesse de faire l'idiote, dit il en embrassant ses yeux, tu le sais déjà. Oui je t'aime, et oui, je veux qu'on vive ensemble …. Allons, vire moi ces journalistes et excuse moi après de mon père. Ce soir, nous dormons chez moi !

Elle se lova dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Il répondit à son baiser en la serrant contre lui. Elle sortit et une vague de journaliste et de photographes s'empara d'elle. Rapidement elle congédia tout le monde et monta s'excuser auprès de Ginny et Lucius. Enfin, elle redescendit l'escalier vers la loge de son amant qu'elle retrouva vide. Sur le miroir, une note écrite au rouge à lèvres attira son regard. Elle s'en empara et senti immédiatement que le morceau de papier était un portoloin.

Le voyage dura quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle maudit Draco intérieurement. Elle arriva dans un salon aux teintes ocre jaune et à l'ambiance très cosy. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour admirer les rideaux de lourd damassé beige qui touchaient le parquet. Les murs n'étaient pas décorés, la grande bibliothèque, occupant tout le mur qui faisait face aux fenêtres, suffisait à occuper l'espace.

Sur sa droite, entre les fenêtres et la bibliothèque, une grande cheminée de marbre clair accueillait un feu ronflant. Sur sa gauche, une double porte de bois aux carreaux jaunes et transparents. Au milieu de la pièce un canapé de cuir marron et deux fauteuils entouraient un épais tapis de laine aux couleurs chaudes. Une table basse de bois couleur miel servait de reposoir pour quelques livres et parchemins. Un verre à whisky, vide, côtoyait une bouteille de lait, un pot de chocolat en poudre et un cendrier de cristal aux proportions généreuses mais dépourvu de mégots.

Sa visite terminée, Hermione posa son sac, qui s'ouvrit en répandant son contenu sur le bois, sur la table et s'assit sur le canapé après avoir étalé son étole sur le cuir. Elle posa son bras sur l'accoudoir, est allongea ses jambes, laissant la fente de sa robe découvrir des muscles fins et fermes enfermés dans des bas de soie noire. Elle posa l'étui de sa baguette sur son sac et s'intéressa aux livres posés sur la table basse.

Une main rapide ôta les épingles qui maintenaient son chignon et démêla ses boucles sauvages. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à la douceur de ces gestes. les doigts caressèrent son cou et firent glisser une bretelle pour qu'il puisse embrasser la courbure de son épaule. Elle renversa la tête sur le dossier du canapé et gémit.

- Tu fais confiance à tous les hommes ? Demanda Draco tout en déposant de légers baisers sur l'épaule et la gorge.

- Non, dit elle, j'avais reconnu ton parfum. Elle enroula son bras autour de sa tête le contraignant à continuer.

- Je croyais pourtant l'avoir changé récemment. Dit il en ponctuant ses baisers de touchers légers de la langue.

- C'est ton essence personnelle que je reconnais sous ton nouveau parfum. Et puis tu devrais éviter le shampooing à la vanille…

- Jeune garce, je me vengerai de votre bassesse ! Dit il en souriant.

- Cause toujours… Elle serra sa prise sur son cou et le fit basculer dans le sofa.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda t elle d'un air de défi.

- Et maintenant que j'ai une pin-up des années cinquante lascivement étendue dans mon sofa, je vais aller boire un cognac bien tassé à mon piano.

- Je crois pas non ! Tu viens ici ! Dit elle en se levant, comme il quittait la pièce.

- Pourquoi do… Commença t il en se retournant.

Hermione fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds, révélant des sous-vêtements des plus aguicheurs. Draco maîtrisa au mieux son étonnement et son désir pendant que Hermione se lovait de nouveau dans le divan de manière tout à fait suggestive. Elle prit une cigarette de son étui et l'alluma. Draco ferma les yeux pour se contrôler et s'assit simplement à côté d'elle, semblant ignorer la position allusive.

Elle expulsa doucement la fumée de sa cigarette, cette dernière remontant en un léger rideau. Elle le regardait avec insistance en le détaillant comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle prit sa cigarette et la posa sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant. Il la prit et tira une longue bouffée. Elle attrapa sa cravate et le tira vers elle. Il s'avança docilement. Elle dénoua la bande de soie et ouvrit d'un coup sec la chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Les boutons cédèrent.

Elle posa ses lèvres le long de son cou et commença à tracer un petit chemin de salive à coup de baisers et de langue. Il ferma les yeux et gémit, la cigarette toujours vissée aux lèvres. Elle continua son petit tracé sensuel pendant qu'il débarrassait ses lèvres de son incandescent obstacle qu'il déposa dans le cendrier pendant que Hermione finissait de le déshabiller. Ils se regardèrent un petit instant puis s'embrassèrent doucement. Le simple attouchement devint baiser passionné. Rapidement, Draco se retrouva nu sur l'étole de sa maîtresse qui portait toujours ses sous vêtements et ses chaussures. Elle entra en possession de son sexe tendu d'une bouche atrocement vorace.

Il agrippa ses cheveux et ondula du bassin au rythme des va et vient langoureux de la jeune brune. Elle le poussa aux portes de la jouissance et le regarda un sourire carnassier aux lèvres tout en assénant d'insoutenables petits coups de langue. Il grogna et la poussa vivement sur les coussins de cuir. Elle gémit en sentant sa main explorer son intimité de façon extatique.

- Draco, viens. Maintenant. Exigea t elle.

- Les désirs de madame sont des ordres, dit il en contournant sa lingerie pour entrer son sexe vibrant dans l'étui de chair humide qui l'attendait.

Ils crièrent en même temps, les va et vient de Draco s'accélérèrent brusquement avec les gémissements de sa maîtresse. Ils firent l'amour longtemps, enchaînant les positions pour finalement qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il la souleva sans ménagement et la plaqua avec force dos au mur. Sauvagement, ils s'unirent jusqu'à l'orgasme, les coups de boutoir de Draco faisaient trembler le mur et les cris d'Hermione résonnaient dans l'appartement.

L'orgasme passé ils s'affalèrent sur le parquet, essoufflés et heureux. Hermione, à plat ventre sur le sol, elle jouait avec les mèches trempées de sueur de son amant. Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix et frissonnait tant de froid que des restes du plaisir qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle tendit le bras et fit glisser l'étole pour couvrir son amant.

- Hermione, dit il entre deux halètements, veux tu t'installer ici, avec moi ?

- Draco, soit sérieux. Dit elle gravement.

- Je ne l'ai jamais été autant.

- Ok, mais je dois te dire quelques chose avant. Dit elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Je t'écoute. Dit il inquiet.

- Si tu as une bouteille d'alcool fort tu ferais mieux d'aller la chercher et de t'asseoir. Dit elle d'une seule traite. C'est à propos de Harry.

OoO

Arg, je sens sur moi vos regards courroucés. Si, si ne me dites pas le contraire, je le sais. Cela dit je vous prépare un épilogue assez surprenant…

Bises, et place aux RAR

To Ivrian : l'histoire est finie, j'espère que tu l'as aimée autant que moi. Merci pour ton défi super intéressant. Si tu en as d'autres…

To paradise : Merci bien mais finalement je n'ai pas faim. As-tu aimé la fin ?

To Jade : finalement on ne saura rien de la fin de la soirée… Mais je doute que ce chapitre t'ai paru inintéressant.

To Jade : alors, et l ???

To Lulu Cyfair : un autre cadeau bonus dans ce chapitre… Tu l'as trouv ?

To Lysandra : te revoil ! C'est l'essentiel. Tu aimes toujours autant ????

L'épilogue devrait suivre de peu.

Bises à tous.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

OoO

Le dernier carton fut vidé et Hermione enleva le fichu qui lui servait à retenir ses cheveux. Leur chambre était très belle comme ainsi. Elle y avait ajouté sa touche personnelle et toute moldue en y plaçant judicieusement une chaîne à lecteur CD. Le reste n'avait quasiment pas changé. Des murs d'un vert très pâle, un grand lit en bois d'acajou couvert de soie vert sombre, une imposante armoire du même bois. Elle avait simplement mis des rideaux ivoire de velours.

- Hermione ? Cria Draco depuis le salon. Tu peux venir ici ?

- J'arrive.

Elle couru vers le salon pour savoir ce qui pressait tant son cher amour. Elle le trouva devant une caisse assez grande et plutôt plate. Il essayait de l'ouvrir sans vraiment y parvenir. Elle le regarda d'un air dubitatif et lança une version améliorée par ses soins du classique sort d'ouverture. Le coffre s'ouvrit de lui-même. Elle s'empara des paquets, emballés dans du tissu, et les découvrit les uns après les autres. Il s'agissait de trois cadres richement travaillés contenant deux photographies et une toile, tous magiques.

- On la met o ? Demanda Hermione en révélant le contenu de la toile.

- Je… Je n'en sais rien. Dit il finalement en voyant le portrait.

- Il est pour toi, Drake. Dit Hermione en le voyant désemparé. Harry avait laissé des consignes précises pour le cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose ainsi qu'une lettre.

- Je comprends plus rien. Dit Draco pour lui-même.

- Tiens, lis la lettre tranquillement je vais porter quelques babioles au Manoir pour Ginny. Je reviens dans une heure.

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe et l'embrassa sur le front.

Draco ne cilla même pas quand il entendit sa compagne transplaner. Assis sur son canapé il regarda tour à tour le portrait de son amant inavoué et la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite. Il posa l'enveloppe, angoissé, et alla se chercher un verre de cognac. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait devoir l'ouvrir. Ne serait ce que parce qu'Hermione lui demanderait comment il se sentait après l'avoir lue.

Il était encore secoué par ce qu'elle lui avait dit le mois précédent. Harry l'aimait. Elle lui avait raconté comment il s'en était rendu compte, quelles décisions il avait été contraint de prendre pour le cacher à tout le monde et surtout à Draco. Il savait tout ce que Hermione avait entendu ou compris. Mais là, cette lettre changeait le récit en réalité.

Il décida qu'il valait mieux l'ouvrir plutôt que de spéculer sur son contenu. Il avala son whisky d'une traite et s'assis de tout son long dans son canapé. Il décacheta l'enveloppe en tremblant et sortit la longue missive, angoissé par les mots qu'il pensait trouver couchés sur le papier. Après une longue inspiration, il lut les lettres cursives notées d'une écriture appliquée.

_« Draco,_

_Permets moi de t'appeler Draco, étant donné ce que tu lira dans cette missive. J'ignore quel homme tu sera devenu quand tu lira ces quelques lignes. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu aura refais ta vie et que c'est Hermione qui te confiera cette lettre. J'espère seulement que c'est avec elle. Si tu pouvais savoir depuis combien de temps elle soupire en te voyant. Si elle sait tout de moi, c'est uniquement parce que nous poursuivons tous deux le même amour. N'est ce pas là l'ironie de l'histoire ? Si tu lis ses mots, cela signifie qu'elle sera la seule de nous deux à pouvoir espérer se blottir dans tes bras un matin._

_Au moment où je t'écris, cela fait sept ans que nous nous connaissons. Le mot est un peu démesuré si l'on considère que les seuls mots « gentils » que tu ne m'aies jamais dit ponctuaient une main tendue que j'ai refusée d'entrée de jeu. Je le regrette aujourd'hui, mais le mal est fait, et cela ne peut plus changer._

_Je sais que la guerre est à son plus fort et que nous allons tous devoir très bientôt nous affronter sur un champ de bataille. Nous les sorciers. Je voudrais vraiment que jamais tu ne portes la marque de ton père, je ne veux pas t'avoir en face de moi lors du combat final. Quand je le croise, je lis tant de souffrance dans ses yeux pour si peu de pouvoir. Comment un homme aussi brillant que lui a-t-il pu passer du mauvais côt ? Qu'est ce que Voldemort a bien pu lui proposer pour qu'il accepte de s'enrôler auprès de lui ?_

_Avec sa fortune et son rang, j'aurais choisi la politique, pas la magie noire. Mais je ne suis pas là pour juger. D'autres le font bien mieux à ma place._

_Je m'égare, je m'en excuse. J'ai tellement besoin de parler que j'en oublies la raison première de cette lettre. Draco…_

_Merlin que c'est difficile. J'aurais pensé que sur le papier ce serait tellement plus simple, mais non. J'ai toujours autant de difficultés à parler de moi. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu le don d'attirer les filles. Un vrai pot de miel disait souvent Ron. Comme il avait raison, mais je n'attirais que des filles affamées de célébrité. As-tu su un jour à quel point je déteste tout ça. Cette célébrité que tu jalousais tant, je te l'aurais donnée sans concessions si j'avais pu, j'aspirais tant à vivre une vie tranquille et normale. Avec quelqu'un qui partagerait avec moi l'amour que je lui porte._

_Draco, si tu savais combien de fois je me suis promis de me jeter à tes pieds avec tout cet amour trop lourd. Si tu savais combien de fois depuis ce match de Quidditch où on s'est percutés et retrouvés à l'infirmerie deux jours, j'ai voulu te dire que je t'aime._

_Et voilà, les mots sont lâchés. Si j'ai décidé de ne pas le montrer et de me faire le petit ami de Luna, c'est uniquement parce que j'étais sûr que tu refuserai cet amour. Comment pouvais tu l'accepter. N'étais-je pas la Némésis du maître de ton père ? Il a si bien dû t'apprendre que les hommes ne peuvent s'aimer._

_Et puis, tu as Pansy. Cette fille que tu nous laissait croire exaspérante et dont je sais qu'elle était ton amie. Nous avons beaucoup parlé avec elle aussi. Je la quitte à l'instant. Elle est exceptionnelle. Une fille courageuse qui t'aime presque autant qu'Hermione. Dis moi, pourquoi pleure t elle intérieurement lorsque nous parlons de toi ? Que lui as-tu fais pour qu'elle ressente autant de vide en elle ? Parfois je la soupçonne de se plonger dans sa mission d'agent de l'Ordre si fort pour oublier votre couple. Est il possible que nous soyons si proches ?_

_J'ai fais don à Hermione d'une toile de moi. C'est pour toi. Une partie de moi que tu trouveras quand tu éprouveras le besoin de me parler. Ne souris pas, je sais que parfois tu en as envie. Je l'ai eue si souvent, surtout ces derniers temps car la guerre fait rage._

_Si jamais tu vis encore avec Pansy, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle aura survécu à notre ultime bataille, ne t'inquiètes pas des regards noirs qu'elles s'échangent avec Hermione. Elles s'apprécient plus que tu ne le pense mais sont affreusement jalouses l'une de l'autre._

_Quand à Hermione, ne lui en veut pas d'avoir tenté de te séduire avant te parler de moi. Je lui avais dit de procéder ainsi, afin qu'elle soit sûre de ton amour pour elle, si jamais tu en as. Parles lui de moi autant que tu le veux, elle te répondra toujours. C'était ma meilleure amie, la seule peut être qui ne m'a jamais vu autrement que son copain de maison Harry Potter. Je n'ai jamais été le Survivant pour elle, seulement un garçon comme les autres._

_Je vais maintenant de laisser en espérant sincèrement qu'il y a quelque part un endroit de paix et de repos d'où je pourrais t'observer devenir un homme beau et puissant. Un homme comme ton père, mais sans la magie noire. _

_Je t'aime Draco. Je t'aimerai toujours, je le sais. Et si jamais un tel endroit que celui auquel j'aspire existe, je t'y attendrai._

_En attendant de te revoir, assure toi de rendre ta femme heureuse, que ce soit Pansy ou Hermione, elles ont assez souffert pour rendre notre monde meilleur. Et fais moi plaisir, donne mon prénom au premier de ta lignée que je rie un bon coup en voyant ton père se décomposer de rage._

_C'est malin, je ris tout seul sur mon lit, Neville va certainement venir voir pourquoi, il doit me croire vraiment fou. S'il savait que c'est de toi._

_Adieu Draco, n'oublie pas que je t'aime et vis ta vie pleinement, pour moi et pour elles._

_Tendrement et avec tout mon amour,_

_Harry. »_

Une heure plus tard, Hermione trouvait Draco endormi, la tête sur le canapé et les yeux rougis par les larmes. Dans sa main droite, la lettre d'Harry, froissée, était devenue illisible par les larmes. La gauche était posée sur la toile. Harry avait déserté son cadre.

Hermione dégagea le tableau et fit un clin d'œil au jeune garçon de dix huit ans peint sur la toile magique qui avait réapparu, il lui sourit. Satisfaite, elle usa de sa baguette pour poser un support au mur et accrocha le cadre au dessus de la cheminée. Elle ramassa l'enveloppe étrangement lourde et un petit rectangle de métal tomba. Dessus, gravés en lettres noires, on pouvait lire :

Harry James Potter

31/07/1980 – 31/07/1999

Hermione utilisa un fauteuil pour se hisser au niveau du cadre et y scella la plaque de laiton. Ensuite elle déposa un baiser sur ses doigts et toucha la joue de Harry. Il sourit une fois encore. Elle resta un long moment, les bras croisés, à le regarder puis entendit Draco gémir dans son sommeil. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front pour le réveiller.

- Harry. Murmura t il dans son demi sommeil.

- C'est moi Drake. Lui souffla Hermione.

- Il voulait que mon premier enfant s'appelle Harry. Dit il en ouvrant les yeux. Il l'a écrit dans sa lettre.

- Eh bien, tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire, dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. On doit respecter les dernières volontés d'un mort.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y avait exactement entre toi et Pansy ? demanda t il après un long silence.

- C'est une longue histoire, amour. Dit elle en l'aidant à se lever. Je te la conterai une autre fois. (Elle lui sourit) Pour le moment, nous avons le déménagement à finir et un dîner au Manoir. Lucius et Ginny ont une nouvelle à nous annoncer.

Elle le regarda d'un air coquin. Il l'observa, une expression d'interrogation suspicieuse imprimée au fond de ses yeux bleu glacier. Elle rit franchement et lui prit la main. Ils restèrent devant le tableau de Harry pendant dix minutes, le regardant, tendrement enlacés. Le carillon de Big Ben sonna.

- Draco ? Demanda t elle sur un ton un peu triste.

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que Pansy et Harry nous regardent ? Lâcha t elle finalement.

- Je l'espère. Dit il comme s'il formulait un souhait.

- Et si c'est une fille ?

- Quoi ? Demanda t il.

- Si notre premier enfant est une fille ? Insista t elle.

- Ca ne change rien au désir de Harry. Dit il doucement. Mais j'ai déjà un souhait quand à son prénom.

- Lequel ? demanda t elle surprise.

- J'aimerai que nous l'appelions Pansy Narcissa Malfoy. Murmura t il.

- C'est une très bonne idée. concéda t elle.

Furtivement, elle posa une main sur son ventre plat, et formula un vœu. « Si seulement ce pouvaient être des jumeaux. »

Elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Ils finirent de ranger l'appartement et se changèrent pour se rendre au manoir.

OoO

Et voilà, encore une fiction de terminée. Snif.

J'ai vraiment aimé cette histoire. J'ai donc laissé assez de questions pour ouvrir la possibilité d'une histoire cadrée sur ce qui s'est passé avant. Si vous le voulez… Mais il est aussi possible que ce ne soit pas moi qu'il l'écrive.

A bon entendeur, salut.

OoO

Place aux RAR

To Ivrian : Ben voilà, j'espère que mon épilogue te plaira autant. Libre à toi d'écrire ce qui s'est passé avant la mort d'Harry… Merci pour ton défi, j'ai adoré l'écrire.

To Paradise : heu … Peut être que tu devrais arrêter les substances joyeuses avant de reviewer … J'ai rien saisi du sens de tes propos. Lol

Si bien sûr. Et voilà la fin, fin, d'une fiction qui donnait faim. A bientôt peut être.

To Lou : heu... merci pour tout. Tes compliments sont appréciés, sache le, et j'irais faire un tour du côté de chez toi. Histoire de découvrir de nouvelles fics.

Merci à tous et à toutes.

Un petit mot tout particulier à Ela qui dit toujours beurk quand il s'agit de fic avec les Weasley s'il ne s'agit pas de Charlie (ou Bill) mais qui lit quand même et review également. Ela, il y aura toujours une place spéciale pour toi dans mon cœur et mes fics.

Un petit coucou spécial à Malkav, qui ne sait lire mes fics que quand elles sont terminées et ne laisse jamais ses impressions nulle part et à Jef, qui laisse ses impressions par micro interposé. Bisous à vous deux.


End file.
